Substitute Soul Reaper: Harry Potter
by demon19027
Summary: Harry's coming into his power as a Soul Reaper and is looking forward to living with his newly freed godfather. However his mother's arrival spells trouble as he handles his first official mission from the Soul Society. After spending the last three years fighting monsters how will Harry react when the face of the enemy is as human as his own. (Book 2 in Reaper series)
1. The Woman

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling

* * *

After leaving the train station with Remus, Sirius, and his mother Harry found himself barely holding his laughter as they sat down at a local restaurant in muggle London; the entire time they were there Lily continued to send Sirius blood thirsty glares, obviously she hadn't forgiven him for leaving her son behind.

"Um so Pup" said Sirius nervously. "Any plans for the summer?"

"Yeah Ron invited me and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup final" said Harry, the excitement in his voice distracting his mother from her anger at his godfather.

"That's wonderful sweetheart" she smiled, making a mental note to have a reaper assigned to London early so Harry could enjoy the trip without fear.

"It's a shame first time in ages England is hosting the finals" Remus sighed. "And they get eliminated early on." Paying the check the four of them, walked down the street.

"Yeah but at least he'll get to check out a professional game" said Sirius, unfortunately regaining Lily's attention.

"Yes such a shame that his godfather couldn't find the time to take him" Lily said coldly. "I supposed he had something better to do than treat Harry to a good time. I knew I should've asked Molly and Arthur to be your godparents."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry questioned. "You know them?"

"Yes. Did I ever mention my friends Fabian and Gideon?"

"Yeah, you said they worked in Squad 12."

"Yes when they're not working on some new prank or gag item. Anyway they happen to be Molly's brothers and worked with your father and I during the war with Voldemort. She had children to look after so she wasn't an active member but she did give her support and in that time we got to know each other."

"Had she ever seen me before?" asked Harry.

"No but from the story you told me, I'm guessing she recognized your resemblance to James." Seeing the confusion on her son's face Lily explained. "Harry Molly has seven kids, five of which have been to Hogwarts before Ron. I'm guessing she spotted you all on your own and gave you that hint that she was a witch so you'd approach her." The smile vanished from Lily's face as she turned her gaze back on Sirius. "At least one of my friends was there for Harry."

While Sirius continued to suffer under Lily's glare Harry was feeling a warmness in his heart. Mrs. Weasley and his mother were friends and from the moment she saw him, she'd done everything in her power to care for him; the next time he saw her he had to thank the kind woman.

To Sirius' relief the party soon arrived at his new London town home 221 Baker Street. When Sirius had first been cleared he had planned on buying a full 300 room mansion, but Harry was able to talk him down to a simple 4 bedroom home in muggle London; giving them both a much needed escape from wizarding press.

"So Lily what brings you to London?" asked Remus, as they sat around the living room.

"The Soul Society has noticed that a lot of souls have been vanishing in London lately" Lily explained. "The Gotei 13 thought it best to send me since I'm familiar with both the city and the Substitute Soul Reaper: Harry."

"Me?"

"Yes. As a Substitute Soul Reaper you will most likely get pulled into whatever is happening. Keeping this in mind they thought it best to send someone you wouldn't have a problem working with."

"Right, so does the Gotei 13 have any idea what could be causing this?" Harry asks.

"No" Lily sighs. "The incidents are too random and are done too quietly to be the work of an ordinary Hollow, and they haven't detected any increase in spiritual activity."

"So what's the plan?" asked Sirius, thinking perhaps he could help in some way.

"For now all we can do is keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Sirius let me make this clear, while I'm still angry with you I don't want you doing anything crazy."

"She's right Padfoot" Remus agreed. "You're still recovering from Azkaban and if it is a Hollow doing this you and I won't be any help." As Remus was dealing with his fellow marauder, Lily turned to her son with a very important message.

"Harry I know it's not my place to tell you to stop being a Soul Reaper" she understood, doing so would be telling her son to throw away an important part of himself. "But I want you to remember there is no shame in retreating from a battle you just can't win."

"But Mom, I can't just runaway" Harry argued.

"Harry we don't know what we're dealing with. Yes there will be battles where you can't afford to retreat but as of now we've yet to reach that point. I'm just saying to pick your battles wisely."

"Alright I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask."

That night on the streets of London, a random man just minding his own business was on his way home. Suddenly his body goes stiff and an unseen force begins directing him down a dark alleyway. Panicking the man tries to scream only for his mouth to slam shut.

"Now, now it's late you shouldn't be making such a fuss" a voice spoke. A figure dressed in a dark long hooded coat, stepped out of the shadows, their hands held out as if working the strings of a marionette. "Now, be a good and hand over that soul."

The man's body began to glow as his soul was slowly being pulled from his body. The process came to a sudden halt as Harry appeared on the scene, charging at the assailant. The man fell to the ground unconscious, as the hooded figure shifted their attention to the approaching reaper.

Harry and Lily had chosen to split up for their investigation, leaving routine Hollow extermination to the locally assigned Soul Reapers. It'd only been a few hours before he noticed a powerful spiritual pressure and the odd jerking movements of a man on the streets moving towards it. Choosing to observe for a moment he was surprised to see a hooded being, attempting to steal the man's soul. As he charged the figure, his zanpakutō at the ready only for the figure to evade his attack with burst of speed, reappearing in the sky above him.

 _Ok that's fast_ Harry thought to himself, trying to figure out just what he was fighting. Before he could follow he was surprised to see his opponent's hands start to glow green, next thing he knew Harry found his limbs connected to what appeared to be strings. With a twitch of their finger, the figure sent the young reaper crashing into the side of a building, following with slamming him repeatedly into the ground.

Sick of taking a beating Harry tightened his grip on Nakatsukasa, releasing a large burst of spirit energy from his body freeing himself from the puppet strings. Focusing his power into his zanpakutō the blade crackled with energy, before being released in a mighty swing.

"Ain-Soph-Aur!" the energy wave surged towards his target, stunned by the turn of events the figure was hit dead on. However much to Harry's surprise the only damage they took was a few light burns and the destruction of their coat. As the figure descended to the ground, Harry got his first clear look at his opponent and was shocked to see it was a woman.

The woman looked to be in her early twenties, had short blond hair was dressed in simple jeans and T-shirt, and had a tattoo of a tear running down her left eye.

"Harry Potter" the woman smirked. "Who'd of guessed the wizarding world's savior was moonlighting as a Soul Reaper."

"You know about that" it wasn't a question, there was only one way she could know about his Boy-Who-Lived nickname. "So you're a witch." This apparently was the wrong thing to say as the woman's smirk turned into a full on scowl, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Don't insult me!" she snarled. "I'm not one of them!"

 _Ok so she's not a witch, should've guessed she's been fighting me using spirit energy not magic. But she doesn't appear to be a Soul Reaper and so what is she?_

"I can practically hear the gears in your head spinning" she teased, her hands suddenly began glowing again; on closer inspection Harry realized that more specifically it was the rings on her fingers glowing. Not wanting to be turned into a puppet again Harry slashed at the woman, only for her to dodge again, a brief flicker of light appearing at her feet with each high-speed movement.

Following with flash step the battle seemed to reach a whole other level as the combatants seemed, to flicker around the city fighting at speeds faster than the human eye. Standing in midair the pair stared down each other each searching for the perfect opening.

 _How can she fight using string of all things_ Harry thought to himself, during the fight the woman had somehow harden her threads into a blades around her hands. Surprisingly Nakatsukasa just couldn't cut through them as they clashed. _Just what is she?_

"Look at you mind still spinning" the woman teased. "Still trying to figure out what I am? I suppose I can tell you." Annoyed by the woman's attitude, Harry went on the attack only to have his every move either blocked or evaded. The strange thing was no matter how much Harry came at her, the woman had yet to launch an attack of her own, all the while wearing a condescending smirk on her face.

"Stop messing with me!" Harry growled, firing another Ain-Soph-Aur at the woman. Only this time to his horror, she actually used her blades to split the attack in two letting the energy wave dissipate harmlessly.

"Time for the big reveal" the woman laughed, amused by the shocked look on Harry's face. "I'm human. 100% human."

 _No way she's human?!_ Harry wanted to deny it, how could a human go around stealing souls. But he couldn't deny the facts she wasn't a witch, or a Soul Reaper that much he was certain. But the way she moved was way beyond anything a normal human was capable of. _Then again I'm not a normal human either and she has been fighting me with spirit energy. Maybe she's just using it in a way I haven't seen before._

As Harry's mind was rocked by the fact he was fighting another human being, he was slow to react when the woman finally went on the attack, just barely getting his sword up in time to block the blade wrapped around her right hand.

"Don't get distracted now, Mr. Savior" Struggling to hold back her attack, Harry was caught off guard when the woman's left hand stabbed him in the gut. Shocked by the impact the young reaper stumbled back, before a kick to the send sent him plummeting to the earth.

Dazed from the attack Harry struggled to his feet only to be kicked to the side, the woman loomed over him as the substitute stubbornly refused to let go of his sword.

 _Man feels like I got beat by a troll_. Harry's vision was going dark remembering his mother's words about picking his battles wisely, he attempted to get passed her using flash step only for the woman to grab him by the ankle and slam him into the ground.

"I pity you Harry" said the woman, strangely absent of the condescension she'd shown so far. "They took so much from you and you still can't see the truth." The threads forming the blade around her right hand came unwove themselves and wrapped themselves around Harry's arms, lifting him off the ground. "In the end you were just another victim…I'm sorry" as she moved to finish the reaper a sudden streak of energy passed between them severing the strings holding Harry, who dropped to the ground struggling to stay awake.

Turning to face the new comer the woman found herself staring down a young woman with bubblegum pink hair and though she was dressed like a hipster, the woman couldn't help but notice the wand sticking out of her pocket. However what really interested her was the bow composed entirely of spirit energy in the bubblegum haired woman's hands.

"A Quincy and a witch now that's an interesting combination." The bubblegum haired woman's eyes narrowed as the blond spat the word witch as if it were something vile.

"Got a problem with witches yeah" it wasn't a question, pulling back on the string of her bow an energy arrow formed keeping it aimed for the woman. The blond showed no fear and moved to attack only to stop short as the zanpakutō of Lily Potter was held to her neck.

"So he got his powers from you" said the woman, addressing the angry Soul Reaper standing behind her. "It's a shame all that you've already lost and you still haven't gone after the true enemy."

"True enemy?" Lily questioned coldly. "Only enemy I see here is the bitch that hurt my son. Though I am curious, you clearly aren't a witch and yet you recognize Harry. Care to explain."

Despite the situation the woman simply smirked in amusement. "It's not very difficult to find information about the famous Harry Potter."

"I'm not playing games. Who are you and what do you want?"

"What I want is for my tears to finally stop falling." Once again the arrogance in her voice melted away into pure sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused by the woman's sudden change in demeanor. Instead of answering the woman simply vanished using her strange high-speed movement technique. While frustrated that she wasn't able to get any information, Lily decided it was best not to pursue and instead focused on helping her injured son.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked the Quincy, banishing her bow and walking over to join the two reapers.

"Yes Nymphadora" the worried mother sighed, using what little first aid she knew to heal Harry's wounds.

"OI! It's just Tonks alright!" said the now irritated Quincy, her hair shifting from bubblegum pink to an angry red. "I get you haven't seen me since I was in nappies but seriously call me Nymphadora again and I'll hex into next week."

"Why do you want be called by your last name?" Lily smiled, picking up her now unconscious son and his zanpakutō.

"Because some people shouldn't be allowed to name their kids."

"Thank you, for saving Harry."

"Don't worry about it. The mutt heading my family thought it'd be a good idea for me to check up on him."

"Oh so now Sirius wants to do his job." As they started their journey back to the town house, Lily couldn't help wondering just what the woman was after. _She wants her tears to stop falling, just what did she mean and is she working alone? There's too much we don't know but for now all I can do is tend to Harry._ One thing was for certain this wouldn't be an easy summer.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	2. The Meeting

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

The next day Harry woke up to find himself in his room at home. With a groan Harry slowly climbed out of bed, taking care not to undo his bandages. Making his way down stairs he spotted Sirius, Remus, his mother, and surprisingly his friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"I was just about to go check on you" said Lily, helping Harry to a seat before leaving to bring him some food.

"How you feeling Pup?" asked Sirius.

"I'm alright, still a little sore."

"How'd you get so hurt anyway, mate?" asked Ron, not noticing Ginny and Hermione rolling their eyes at his bluntness.

"I got beat by some weird woman." Harry reported miserably, his mind still reeling over the fact his opponent was a human being. "So what're you guys doing here so early?"

"Early?" said Hermione incredulously. "Harry's its past noon. You've slept all morning."

"We wanted to see how you were doing at your new house." Ron explained, leaving out the fact it was Hermione's idea.

"We were starting to worry you'd never wake up" added Ginny. At that moment Lilly walked in carrying a tray of food for Harry.

"Yes I'm just glad Tonks was there to help you."

"See Mrs. Potter listened to me!" whined the aforementioned Quincy witch hybrid, as she and her parents entered the house.

"Ted, Andromeda" Sirius greeted, welcoming them into his home before turning to Harry's savior. "And how are you Nym…Ouch!" the head of the Black family screamed as he fell victim to Tonks' Stinging Hex.

"Hello Harry" Ted greeted, with a friendly handshake. Ted was fair-haired, big bellied man and Harry found him to be very pleasant. Though he couldn't help noticing the pentagram hanging around his wrist, something that he seemed to share with his daughter. "And this is my wife, Andromeda."

"Good to see you up and about Harry" Andromeda was a stunningly beautiful woman, with light brown hair, and soft caring eyes; a huge contrast from her sister Narcissa Malfoy. The room soon broke out into comfortable conversation.

Harry had learned that since gaining his freedom Sirius as the oldest male member of house Black, was able to claim headship of his family. Afterwards he proceeded to welcome back his cousin Andromeda and her family and disowned his other cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix (an incarcerated Death Eater). And it was definitely a decision he agreed with, putting the fact she saved his life aside, Harry found that Tonks was hilarious using her ability as a Metamorphmagus to make funny faces: duck bills, an impression of Ron, etc.

Things got even more interesting once Harry asked Tonks about how she saved him the previous night, having stayed conscious enough to see her spirit bow; she identified herself and her father as Quincy.

"Shock of my life" Andromeda laughed. "I mean witches and wizards go through life thinking they know all there is about the world and then I find out we're as blind as ordinary muggles." Her words rang true for Ginny and Ron who never having anything against muggles, couldn't help wondering if that was how muggles and muggle-born felt as they struggled to accept and learn about the new truths of the world.

"Hey you made the mistake of thinking I was just some muggle" Ted smirked.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is a Quincy?" asked Hermione, always eager to learn more. Tonks explained that the Quincy were once a tribe of humans that used spiritual powers to destroy Hollows. However unlike Soul Reapers, whose zanpakutō cleanse Hollows allowing the soul within to pass on to the Soul Society, Quincy arrows completely destroy the soul. This endangered the Balance of Souls, ultimately resulting in the tribe's elimination by the Soul Reapers with only a handful left.

"That's terrible" said Ginny horrified. But Ted simply shrugged it off.

"The Soul Reapers explained the danger and gave plenty of chances for the Quincy to stop but they refused, feeling that they deserved revenge for the deaths caused by Hollows." He explained. "The Soul Reapers weren't left with much choice, it was either the Quincy or the entire world."

"Did the Soul Reapers cover up the massacre?" asked Harry, he wasn't entirely sure who was right or wrong. _Captain Ukitake had mentioned one of Ichigo's friends was a Quincy and they haven't ordered his execution. Maybe they didn't think it was necessary or just didn't want any more pointless bloodshed_.

"No I'm afraid the wizards are guilty of that one" Andromeda answered.

"How I thought wizards didn't know about spirits and stuff" said Ginny.

"Oh boy here we go" Tonks joked. "Mom's big on history so get ready for a lecture."

"Well, The Fall of the Quincy happened not long before the wizards went into hiding. They made sure to erase all traces of themselves and anything muggles would call strange, incidentally this also included the Quincy." Andromeda explained, as the kids listened to their first actually interesting history lesson. "Eventually the magical world forgot about them and wrote the incident off as the fall of an ancient tribe of wizards. Thankfully the Quincy seem to keep better records of their history."

"Which makes it a huge unknown for Dark Wizards and a huge advantage for me" Tonks said proudly. "A little hirenkyaku and they don't know what hit 'em. Anyone asks questions and I just write it off as a family spell."

"Hirenkyaku?" Hermione asked.

"You're an Auror!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed, while Harry wasn't sure which he was more confused about.

"Sure am just finished my training. As for hirenkyaku that's the Quincy high-speed technique. It's like the Soul Reapers' flash step."

"Aurors are Dark wizard hunters" Remus explained, realizing the young Potter wouldn't recognize the term.

"So was that woman a Quincy?" asked Harry, wanting to know more about what's going on.

"No" answered Lily. "I reported what happened to the Soul Society. According to them the woman is most likely a Fullbringer."

"Oh great!" Ron complained. "Another bloody-"

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised, before Lily or Andromeda could say anything.

"-Spirit thing that I don't get!"

"If it makes you feel better Ron, she was definitely human" said Harry. This seemed to cheer Ron up as this meant should he run into the Fullbringer he could actually hex her, conveniently forgetting he was still underage.

"Are you sure you want us here?" asked Hermione, honestly she wanted to stay but at the same time she wasn't entirely sure what she could do to help, this wasn't a wizarding world problem.

"Personally I rather none of you were involved" said Lily, referring to the kids. "But Harry is already involved and the enemy recognized him as the Boy-Who-Lived, and it's also public knowledge that he has close ties to the Weasley family and you Hermione."

"Meaning we might already be in danger" the bushy haired Gryffindor realized, it really wouldn't be hard to find out they were close friends with Harry.

"Harry this isn't your fault" said Ginny, noticing the guilty look on the boy's face.

"But you guys only got dragged into this because of me" He argued guiltily.

"Harry I already started seeing spirits after the diary incident."

"And Ron and I were already being affected by your spirit energy" said Hermione.

"Yeah mate, so enough with the guilt trip" Ron added.

"Harry your friends are right" said Lily, placing a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "As I said my personal feelings as a mother want to keep you children out of this. However the enemy isn't going to make that possible and you'd be in more danger if I didn't explain the situation to you."

"So Lily what exactly is a Fullbringer?" asked Remus.

"Fullbringers are humans whose mothers survived a Hollow attack before they were born. Rarely traces of the Hollow's spiritual pressure remained in their mothers' bodies. Which was then passed onto them at the moment of their birth. The Gotei 13 only has had one incident with Fullbringers and that was during the confrontation with the rouge Substitute Soul Reaper, Kūgo Ginjō. However we do know that their power, Fullbring allows them to manipulate the souls within matter."

"But I thought only living things like people and animals had souls" said Ginny confusedly.

"Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. By using their power Fullbringers can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics."

"So that woman was manipulating the soul of that man" Harry concluded.

"Most likely" Lily agreed. "We've never seen a use of Fullbring on a person before, but it is a highly versatile ability. We can only assume this woman has found a way to manipulate human souls."

"Just great" Sirius groaned. "We've got some crazy chick running around messing with souls and she apparently hates wizards."

"Yeah that about sums it up" Remus deadpanned.

"Except we're forgetting one important detail" said Tonks, getting the rooms attention. "We don't know what she wants. All she said was "I want my tears to stop falling." What're we supposed to get from that?"

"The words imply she's been hurt or is hurting" said Hermione, once again proving why she's the brightest of her age. "And she seems to have a hatred for wizards, so maybe she was hurt by the wizarding world."

"But then why go after random people in the street?" Ron questioned, having one of his rare moments of insight. "If she has a grudge against the wizarding world, then why not go after wizards?"

"The truth is we don't know anything about this woman" Lily sighed. "Not her motives, nor if she's working alone. For now I just want you kids to just stay vigilant and try not to get into trouble."

"Right because these three can stay out of trouble" Ginny laughed.

"Yes, well that's why I said try." Lily knew, Harry as a Substitute Soul Reaper was already involved but she also knew he was struggling with the idea of pointing his sword at another human being. Unfortunately she couldn't shield her son from this, only he could decide if he would continue down this path. One thing was for certain should Harry fight, his friends would be determined to stand with him and only time will tell if that will be a benefit or a hindrance.

* * *

AN: Wanted to make sure this was clear Ted Tonks isn't a muggleborn in this universe he's just a Quincy. Tonks is half Quincy, half witch. Just like Harry is basically half Soul Reaper.

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	3. Danger Approaches

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

The group at Baker Street weren't the only ones having a meeting across town in an old town house an eclectic group of people, each of them baring a tear tattoo, were waiting for their final member to arrive as they sat around the living room.

"Geeze where is she?" asked a teenaged boy, with short dark hair and glasses, who was currently working through a book of brain puzzlers.

"Dilan, what're you complaining for?" questioned a teenaged girl, with short black with red highlights. "You've got your puzzle book, you freaking nerd."

"Well Cass, at least I'm doing something productive" Dilan argued. "You're just sitting around messing with that flute of yours."

"Music is productive you jerk!"

"Not the way you play." Before the two could continue to argue an older man in his mid-forties, with grey hair, banged his fist on to the coffee table silencing the arguing teens.

"That's enough, you two. I know you're eager to get this meeting started but we'll just have to wait for Lorene to arrive."

"Now that's telling them Jackson" said a man in his mid-twenties, with shaggy dirty blond hair, currently throwing darts at the front door. Just as he makes his next throw, the woman who defeated Harry walks through the door, catching the dart out in midair with her strings.

"I wish you'd stop doing that, Zane" said the woman, placing the dart on the coffee table. "You could just put up a dart board you know."

"Now Lorene where's the fun in that." Zane replied, a cheeky grin on his face. The woman now identified as Lorene stepped into the room taking a seat, her fingers lit up signaling the use of Fullbring, shortly after an aged house elf appeared before them.

"Ah, Kreacher do be a dear and bring us all a meal" said Lorene, though her tone was kind she was well aware if she wasn't manipulating the house elf's soul he'd be doing his best to murder the "filthy muggles" who dared to trespass. Kreacher only having the freedom to glare hatefully at the muggles that controlled his very soul popped away only to appear moments later with a tray of fresh sandwiches and tea. "So I see you got rid of that annoying painting."

"Yeah the old bag actually thought we wouldn't be able to do anything" Zane laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "But you know a little Fullbring and you can put a witch in her place…well a witch painting in this case."

"Yes according to the soul of this house, the Black family was notoriously bigoted against those of so called lesser breeding. Imagine their horror should they learn a group of "muggles" had stolen their ancestral home" Jackson smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we're awesome" Dilan said dismissively, turning to face Lorene. "So what'd you find that's so interesting to call us together."

"Yeah, we don't usually all gather during the week" said Cass, also interested in the woman's news. Taking a sip of her tea Lorene addressed her eagerly waiting audience.

"Harry Potter is a Substitute Soul Reaper." The group was awed by this new information as possibilities filled their minds. "Yes, I can also say that Lily Potter was the one he inherited his powers from."

"Now that is interesting" said Jackson, taking sip of his tea. "Do you think he'll come to see the truth?"

"Perhaps. He has already seen glimpses of how they operate, if what remember his second year correctly."

"That was the crazy snake situation right?" asked Cass.

"Yes" Lorene confirmed. "The entire school excluding his friends in the Weasley family and Hermione Granger believed he was the one responsible for the Chamber of Secrets incident. More recently he's had to rescue his godfather from Dementors and prove him innocent of a crime that he didn't even receive a trial for."

"Somewhat ironic that in freeing his godfather, he freed up this house for us" Dilan commented. "So to sum up he's been orphaned by wizards, been ostracized in the past by his precious Hogwarts, his godfather's been wrongfully not to mention illegally imprisoned, and had to fight soul capturing monsters both once again due to the actions of wizards."

"Man it's like they're just handing the kid to us" Zane laughed, throwing his head back in amusement. "Harry will definitely join us once he accepts the truth."

"Not necessarily" Lorene disagreed. "Once he learned I was human, Harry hesitated and his fighting suffered for it. He'll have problems raising his sword against a fellow human being, after all his previous enemies have all worn the face of monsters. In addition his loyalty to the wizarding world seems to be heavily tied to the fact that he's accepted there."

"Yeah because he's famous. I thought you said he wasn't that into his fame?"

"He's not and that wasn't what I meant by acceptance. His aunt, Lily's sister Petunia has issues with the magical world (don't we all), this lead to her abusing Harry in an effort to stamp out his magic. So going from a life of neglect to a world where he's at least acknowledged, it's understandable that he'd make the make the foolish mistake of being loyal to the wizards."

"Yes though perhaps if we force him to reevaluate his past interactions with the wizarding world, he'll start to open his eyes" Jackson suggested. "And I think I may have an idea about how we can do that."

"Before we get ahead of ourselves" Cass interrupted. "What happens if Harry won't accept the truth?" at this the group turned to face their unofficial leader, Lorene.

"Then we proceed as planned. The loss of Harry Potter, while a shame will be no great loss." A few days later Hermione and Ron could be seen walking through muggle London as the bushy haired Gryffindor lead the way to Ron's least favorite spot.

"Hermione, why are we going to the library?" Ron asked, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Ugh, I already told you Ron" she groaned. "I'm hoping to look up strange happenings around London." After Ron had pointed out it didn't make sense for someone who had already shown a hatred for wizards to choose to attack random people in the street, Tonks had decided to use her (charmed) Auror badge to see if she could identify any of the Fullbring victims. Of course Hermione wasn't one to sit back and let others do all the research. "I just want to see if there's anything useful I can find."

"Yeah but if wizards don't know anything about this Fullbring stuff, then there's no way muggles will." Hermione had to roll her eyes at this, she knew full well she wouldn't be able to learn anything about spiritual powers in the library, well not unless she could convince Harry to find a way to bring her to the Soul Society.

"I know that Ronald" she said, putting emphasis on his name letting Ron know she was getting annoyed. "I'm hoping that the library has recent papers that have articles on mysterious deaths. If they mention their locations I might be able to at least map out the likely area of this woman's hideout."

"Now if we could be found that easily, we'd be in trouble" said Dillan stepping out from an alley. From his words it was easy for Ron and Hermione to realize he was working with the woman that hurt their friend. Their hands twitched as they considered reaching for their wands but unfortunately they were in the middle of a busy muggle street.

"What do you want?" Ron demanded, stepping in front of Hermione in an effort to protect her.

"I'm here to talk but not to you, carrot top" Dilan smirked, amused by the wizard's efforts. "Ms. Granger if you'd please come with me."

"And why would I go anywhere with you?" Hermione asked defiantly, her mind racing for a possible way out.

"You know Mr. Weasley, you shouldn't underestimate us mere "muggles"" the Fullbringer taunted, gesturing to the passing crowd of bystanders. "I'm a muggle and all it took for me to hold you two hostage was a busy street."

"Well maybe you should shove off!" Ron growled, his hand inching ever closer to his wand thinking that stopping this boy was more important than any underage magic charge. Suddenly he felt his arm stop and his body started moving by its own accord. Hermione could see Dilan's fingers glowing with the power of Fullbring but before she could do anything, she found herself in the same situation as Ron.

"As for the question of why you're coming with me, Hermione. The answer's simple you don't have a choice." Dilan lead the duo back down the alley he came from and into an abandoned warehouse. Releasing his hold on Ron's soul, the Fullbringer roughly shoved the younger boy to ground. Angered by the rough treatment and the threat to his friend Ron climbed to his feet, his wand at the ready and a spell already on his lips.

"Bom…" Ron never got to finish for in the split second it took for him to draw his wand, Dilan had already gone and worst of all he'd taken Hermione with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	4. Power of Words

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

It was a frantic Ron Weasley that raced into 221 Baker Street, desperately searching for anyone that could help.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone!"

"Geeze Ron no reason to yell" said Ginny, meeting her brother by the door. She quickly noticed the panicked look in her brother's eyes and led him down to basement where Andromeda and Remus had set up expansion charms, turning into a makeshift training room. A training room that's currently being used by Ted and Sirius, who'd gotten curious to see what a fully trained Quincy could do against a wizard. A he just barely manages to dive out of the way of his arrow the Animagus was starting to regret that decision.

"You getting tired Sirius? Maybe you should've let yourself recover more from your stay in Azkaban?" said Ted, his bow unlike his daughters was small enough to hold in one hand and had a more solid appearance, rather than that of pure energy. Watching from the side lines were Andromeda, Remus, Harry, and Lily who after some prodding from her son had agreed to stay and watch for a minute.

"Not even" Sirius replied, firing off a stunning spell at the Quincy, who quickly rolled under the attack. Using hirenkyaku Ted quickly moved behind the wizard, firing a barrage of arrows. Casting a shield charm the ex-convict tried to hold up against the assault but the sheer number was too great and the arrows eventually broke through sending the wizard stumbling back.

With his opponent now vulnerable Ted was moments away from finishing the duel when Ron raced into the room screaming about Hermione, deciding this was more important he and Sirius put a stop to their training and moved over to join the others.

"Ron, calm down" said Lily, trying to sooth the panicking child. "We can't understand you."

Taking a deep breath Ron explained that he and Hermione were attacked by another Fullbringer, worst of all he'd kidnapped the witch.

"Alright don't panic. We'll split up and find her."

"But what if he's already killed her?" asked Harry, horrified by the idea Ron and Ginny weren't in any better shape.

"If he was going to do that then he wouldn't have taken her" Remus reasoned, though he knew they couldn't be sure about what was going through the minds of their enemies. After updating Tonks on what's happened the group split up in to teams to search for Hermione; Ted & Andromeda, Remus & Sirius, Harry & Ron, and finally Lily went with Ginny while Tonks already in the city searched on her own. As her friends searched the city they couldn't help but wonder why Hermione was taken. A question she asked herself as she woke up on a couch in strange room, that's walls were lined with random letters and numbers.

"Ah I see you're awake" said Dilan, who sat in a comfortable recliner across from her a simple coffee table sat between them.

"Where am I?" Hermione demanded, noticing her wand was on the table.

"My name is Dilan" the Fullbringer introduced, gesturing to the room around them. "And this is my Fullbring: Power of Words" he chuckled at the look of disbelief on the girl's face, something that Hermione quickly removed as she refused to be her kidnapper's entertainment.

"Why have you taken me?"

"Like I told your wizard friend, I just want to talk." Hermione's eyes narrowed at the way Dilan spat the word wizard as if it were something disgusting.

"In case you forgot I'm a witch" she replied, putting emphasis on the word, a defiant look in her eyes.

"Yes that is a shame" Dilan sighed, shaking his head. "Thankfully you're a muggle-born, the blame isn't on you. Oh and I can see you eying your wand, go ahead pick it up." Wary of the possibility of this being a setup, Hermione picked up her wand never taking her eyes of the young man in front of her.

"Why is it important I'm a muggle-born?" she asked, feeling a bit more confident now that she had her wand.

"Because you like us are just another victim of the wizarding world."

"What're you talking about? I'm no victim not the wizarding world's and not yours!" Jumping to her feet Hermione aimed her wand "Stupefy!" a red streak of light fired from her wand only to hit an energy barrier once it was in range of the Fullbringer.

"Ah sorry, I didn't explain my ability" Dilan smirked, enjoying the shock on his captive's face. "My Fullbring: Power of Words, creates a space where the only power is that of one's mind there can be no violence of any kind."

 _So that's it he gave me my wand since I wouldn't be able fight anyway and that most likely means he can't attack either_ Hermione realized, taking her seat back on the couch she decided to see if she could at least learn anything useful. "Explain what you meant, about us both being victims of wizards."

"I'm afraid to do that I'll have to pose a question of my own."

"Fine, anything to make sense of this madness."

"Why do you think wizards hide?"

"That's simple so they aren't used by muggles to solve all their problems" she replied, the same answer she received when she first learned of the wizarding world. While not sure where Dilan was going with this, she certainly didn't expect the teen to start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just, you're supposed to be the brightest of your age and yet you've been so easily brainwashed. Think Hermione, your parents know you're a witch and yet have they ever even asked to see anything remotely magical?" Hermione hated to admit it but there was truth in the Fullbringer's words. Her parents' interest in magic was centered entirely on her, in fact Hermione had a feeling that if she ever decided to leave the magical world behind her parents wouldn't even think twice about it. "Alright here's another one. How many businesses in Diagon Alley do you think are owned by muggle-borns? How many of your professors are muggle-borns?"

"What?" This had thrown Hermione, how does he, a muggle know so much about the wizarding world? More to the point, just what exactly was he trying to say?

"Come now Hermione, don't let your faith cloud your judgement" Dilan chastised. "Here's a hint. Mud Blood." The Fullbringer smiled as he watched the girl's eyes widen as she came to a harsh realization. "That's right if you thought the bigotry stops after Hogwarts, you're dead wrong. They're everywhere Hermione, those so called victims of the Dark Lord are lying in wait for the chance to destroy whole families all over again."

 _He's right, I don't think I've seen a major business or any business that was run by a muggle born. All of my professors are half-bloods or pure bloods. In fact people like Lucius Malfoy are allowed to bribe their way out of prison. That monster gave poor Ginny that diary, he nearly killed all the muggle-borns, just to get at Mr. Weasley and Prof. Dumbledore._ As Hermione ran through the facts she came to another realization. "You've been hurt by the wizarding world. You lost your family, didn't you?"

"Yes" he admitted. "I'm not a wizard in fact my family had no ties to the magical world. But then they showed up, those Death Eaters they called it "muggle hunting" my parents were already dead by the time those Aurors showed up. And do you know what they did?"

"What did they do?" she asked, almost too afraid to find out.

"They took their bodies and tried to remove my memories" he answered, his voice was a cold dead whisper. As Hermione listened in morbid fascination, on how the trauma had awakened her captor's powers, she began to notice that as he spoke the letters and numbers surrounding them lit up each time they were used. She understood now just what was driving Dilan and while she didn't understand the need to steal souls, or capture her, one thing was for certain if her friends didn't find her soon she'd have to find her own way to escape.

Meeting in a park in central London, the searches gathered hoping someone had any luck in finding Hermione or one of the Fullbringers.

"Did anyone find anything?" asked Tonks. Sadly none of the search parties had found even the slightest clue as to where Hermione was taken, not even the more spiritually aware members of their group were able to pick up on the girl's spiritual pressure.

"I just don't get it!" Harry yelled in frustration. "We should be able to sense her. I mean she's not dead right?"

 _No she can't be dead. She can't be dead. She can't be dead, she can't…_ Ron thought desperately to himself. Seeing the panicked look in the boys' eyes was heartbreaking, there truly was a special bond between the three friends and they wouldn't rest until they knew Hermione was safe.

"Harry" Ginny said gently, taking the boy's hand. "You've never had trouble sensing spirits, if Hermione was dead you'd still be able to sense her wouldn't you? We'll save her you'll see." She finished by taking her brother in her other hand, right now those two needed some reassurance.

"Thanks Gin" said the boys. Sirius whose eyes lit up with mischief, wisely chose to ignore the urge to make a stupid comment upon receiving a glare from Lily, Andromeda, and Tonks and instead decided to ask the Soul Reaper for her opinion on the matter.

"Lily is there some way to hide spiritual pressures completely?"

"There are some methods available to humans mainly some sort of barrier or dimension creation, and an invisibility cloak, well more specifically James' old invisibility cloak" Lily explained, seeing the inquisitive look in her son's eyes she clarified. "For whatever reason your father's cloak is able to hide spiritual pressure alongside making you invisible, but it's the only one I've seen with that ability."

"So that just leaves some sort of barrier or the ability to create a separate dimension" Remus reasoned, as Harry still possessed his invisibility cloak. "Is there some way to track that?"

"I'm afraid not. The Soul Society hasn't had a lot of experience with Fullbringers."

"Um isn't that Crookshanks?" Ginny asks, pointing to the cat in question running across the park.

"I thought Hermione left him at the house" said Sirius, clearly confused but not entirely surprised by the cat's ability to escape his town house.

"Forget the bleeding cat!" Ron snapped. "It doesn't get us any closer to finding Hermione."

"Actually Ron it just might" said Lily, an idea forming. "When I was a student at Hogwarts I once read that familiars are able to sense their bonded witch or wizard no matter where they are."

"That's it!" Harry blurted out, realizing what his mother could be thinking. "Crookshanks is Hermione's familiar so he can find her, just like Hedwig can always find me even as a Soul Reaper." Swallowing their soul candies Lily and Harry took reaper form, instructing the artificial souls to return their bodies to Baker Street. Without a moment to lose the group chased after the cat hoping the familiar bond couldn't be blocked by the Fullbringer's power.

Following the cat, the group arrived at an old warehouse and waiting in front was a grey haired man, dressed in a pinstripe suit and duster. If they weren't sure about the man before the now iconic tear tattoo on his face put the group on guard.

"So the rescuers have arrived" said the Fullbringer. "I admit I expected you sooner. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Jackson. And I'm afraid we aren't done with Ms. Granger yet."

"I don't care!" Ron yelled, frustrated at how the man was brushing them off, especially considering they had him completely outnumbered. "Where is she?!"

"I suggest you calm down, Mr. Weasley. Or did Dilan not make it clear that we aren't to be underestimated."

"Well, why don't you just use your wand?" Cass taunts, as she exits the warehouse. "I know that what you wizards are used to doing. Whenever something or someone doesn't meet your standards you just curse it right?"

"Well I'm certainly considering it" Sirius said threateningly, seemingly unconcerned with the idea of cursing a teenager. "Handover Hermione."

"I'll handle them" said Lily, stepping forward as she drew her zanpakutō. "The rest of you get Hermione."

"I'm afraid that's not an option" said Jackson, taking a small knife out of pocket, he slits his palm. As Harry and the others watch on in confusion, Jackson's blood begins to glow green signaling the activation of his Fullbring. In an instant the spilt blood rose from the ground, transforming into a small group of golems. "This is my Fullbring: Bloody Lament. And I'm afraid I can't let you all go charging in, Dilan so hates having his games cut short."

Without warning the blood creatures charged the group, as they fought against the constructs Harry found himself grateful for the fact the area was deserted for the blood creatures ability to reform insured this was going to be a long and difficult battle.

"Just like old times, eh Moony" said Sirius, sending curses at the advancing horde.

"When did we ever fight blood monsters?" Remus replied, as he did the same.

"You know what I meant! I'm just saying turn blood monsters into Death Eaters, basically the same thing." This proved to be the wrong thing to say as Sirius was blasted across the street by some sort of blast wave.

"I'd be careful about who you compare to Death Eaters" said Cass, the flute in her hand glowing with the power of Fullbring.

"Sirius, you ok?" Harry asked, coming to his godfather's aid.

"Yeah I'm…Harry, look out!" Turning on his heel Harry fired off his Ain-Soph-Aur attack causing the approaching blood golem to splatter to the ground, but just like before the blood began glow signaling the creatures return. As the wizards and two Soul Reapers found themselves losing ground Lily came to a decision.

"Harry, I want you to take Ron and Ginny and go after Hermione" Lily instructed, as she expected her son wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving his friends in battle.

"Mom, I can't just leave you."

"Harry you aren't leaving us. You're rescuing your friend. Once Hermione is safe we'll get out of here."

"Ok" Harry said reluctantly. "But I'm going to need an opening."

"Got you covered Harry" said Ted, focusing spirit energy into his bow. "Lily care to help me out?"

"You just had to ask" Lily smirk, spinning her sword she spoke the release command for her shikai. "Guide them to the twilight, Shinokyōfu!" in a flash of light Lily's sword transformed into a blood red scythe. "Once we clear the way, you kids run inside I don't sense anyone else so I'm assuming Hermione and her captor are inside the dimension. You'll need to try and break it."

"Right, Mrs. Potter" said Ginny, confident that the combined power of her, Ron, and Harry should be able to break through.

"Dora, I want you to back the kids up" said Ted. She maybe an Auror but Tonks didn't mind listening to her dad every once in a while, especially since she didn't like the idea of sending the kids in alone.

Focusing energy into her zanpakutō the blade of Lily's scythe glowed as it sharped and expanded, adding to its deadly capabilities. As she finished preparing her attack Ted had done the same, with each of their respective weapons charged they released their powers.

"Kishin Hunter!" Swinging her scythe the blade was covered in spirit energy as it tore through the golems, a wave of energy following along the path of the blade until it met resistance against a shield formed from hardened blood.

"Cassandra my dear if you would gift us with a melody" said Jackson, maintaining his blood shield.

"Well you know I could never turn down a performance" Cass smirked, activating her Fullbring her flute glowed green for a moment before she played her first note. A large blast wave was released with each note she played, forcing Harry's group back as the blood constructs began to reform.

"Licht Regen!" A volley of innumerable arrows were fired from Ted's bow, clashing with Cass's sonic attack. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Harry grabbed Ron and Ginny and flash stepped past the Fullbringers with Tonks not far behind.

"Come on, Moony we can't leave them to go it alone" said Sirius, preparing to rush right in after them only to be cut off by more of Jackson's blood monsters.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Black that Dilan isn't interested in speaking with you" the Fullbringer smiled, making them realize that they'd walked right into their trap. Inside the warehouse, Harry's group found themselves standing in front of a strange dome of energy, unable to make out anything inside.

"This must be that separate dimension" Tonks theorized. "But I don't see Hermione or a way inside."

"Maybe we just have to smash our way in" Ron suggested, drawing his wand.

"Hold on, Ron" said the Auror. "We don't know how this thing works we should…" Tonks' stopped suddenly as a door formed on the dome, offering them a way inside. Cautiously the group entered the dimension where the saw Hermione sitting across from the one Ron recognized as her capture.

"Ah so our guests have arrived" Dilan smiled.

"Don't bother attacking" said Hermione. "This entire space is his Fullbring and one of the rules he's set is there can be no violence."

"I'm impressed Hermione. When did you realize I set rules?"

"It was simple, you said this was a space where only the power of one's mind can prevail. I also noticed as you spoke that the letters lining this room lit up as they were used. This reminded me of popular word games. So I'm guessing your "Power of Words" is like one big word game."

Dilan clapped his hands in appreciation of the girl's deductive skills. "A little rough and I can certainly tell there was a lot of guess work but not bad Ms. Granger. You are correct I set the rules of this dimension and of course that includes penalties." His eye's narrowed in hatred as he glared at Ron, Ginny, and especially Tonks. "As I'm sure you can imagine I'd love to do away with those three."

"What I'm not good enough for you?" Harry challenged, his grip tightening on Nakatsukasa.

"Sorry Harry but we aren't sure what to do with you yet." Dilan confessed, before turning his attention back on Hermione. "So Hermione you never answered my question; why do wizards hide?"

"That obvious!" Ron interjected. "It's so we don't have to solve all the problems for muggles."

"I believe I was talking to Hermione, Mr. Weasley" Dilan glared. Having figured out what Dilan was getting at Hermione was reluctant to answer but she didn't want to see what kind of damage he could do to her friends.

"Wizards hide because they're afraid."

"What!" cried Ron and Ginny in outrage while Harry and Tonks having ties to the muggle world, were more willing to hear Hermione out.

"That's what you're getting at isn't it? Wizards went into hiding during the witch hunts after not gaining protection from hunters under muggle law." Hermione continued. "What's your point?"

"My point being Ms. Granger, is this; why did the "muggles" suddenly decide to go on a mass witch hunt? If they'd managed to coexist for so long before then, than why the sudden change?"

"They were jealous!" Ron interrupted, once again irritating Dilan.

"You really do need to learn to be quiet" said the Fullbringer, focusing his power he arranged the letters around the room into the word "silence". Ron to his surprise found that he could no longer speak and nothing Tonks did could restore his voice. "Now that he's been silenced please tell me your hypothesis."

"Well even if you factor in the possibility that some of the hunters were jealous, the idea of all those people being motivated by only jealousy is ridiculous" said Hermione. "So that leaves the most likely reason being fear. This also explains why the wizards at the time weren't given protection if the ruling party was also frightened by the threat of magic…and the most likely reason for there to suddenly be a threat is because a Dark Wizard rose up. But this is just conjecture what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. Every time one of your Dark Wizards shows up they cause untold destruction and the wizarding world's only concern is how to cover it up!"

"That's not true!" Tonks denied, having grown tired of being silent.

"Oh really Auror, then let me ask you something. What's the standard protocol if a muggle is killed by a wizard?"

Tonks' hair immediately shifted from bubblegum pink to her natural light brown, as her mood became somber.

"Well I'm waiting Auror" Dilan taunted, saying the title that Tonks had worked so hard to achieve with nothing but disdain.

"The standard protocol is to retrieve the bodies and obliviate any and all witnesses" as the words left Tonks mouth she couldn't help but notice the horrified looks on the children's faces as they realized just what that means for the victims and anyone they may have left behind.

"But why would they do that?!" Harry demanded, horrified that the magical world would really erase someone's existence so callously.

"Auror's are tasked with capturing Dark Wizards but most importantly they must also work to preserve the Statute of Secrecy." Tonks replied, doing her best not to be overwhelmed by her emotions as she realizes just what Dilan is talking about and how it fits into what she found out during her investigation.

"That's right and to hell with that consequences!" Dilan roared in rage. "But it's not just Dark wizards is it? All of you wizards are the same looking down on us "muggles" doing whatever you want just because you can and you don't care who you hurt!"

"That's not true!" Ginny argues, her Weasley temper building at the accusation. "My family has never done anything to hurt muggles. My dad even fought for a protection act two years ago."

"Ah yes Arthur Weasley, the man with the flying car" Harry and Ron exchanged guilty looks as they were afraid to find out what damage their mishap had caused. "The same flying car that caused numerous accidents as it messed with the minds of drives resulting in hospitalizations and 12 reported deaths, but I'm sure your Ministry wasn't even slightly interested in that."

"Enough!" Harry snapped, trying to block out what he'd just learned. "Just give us back Hermione!"

"Not just yet" Dilan snarled, rearranging the letters to spell out the sentence steal souls, Ron, Tonks and Ginny's bodies began to glow signaling the use of Fullbring as their souls were being drawn from their bodies.

"No!" Harry roared, swinging his zanpakutō at Dilan only for it to fail against the Fullbringer's taboo against violence.

"Please stop!" Hermione begged, as they were powerless to save their friends. "I challenge you to a game!"

"Very well, let's play a game" said Dilan, the letters around the room began arranging themselves at random as Ron, Tonks, and Ginny fell to their knees gasping for breath but still alive. "Though I'm curious how did you know we could do such a thing?"

"You admitted this space is like one big word game. Playing a game by yourself isn't very fun." It was a simple bit of reasoning and Hermione would be the first to admit she was taking a gamble but she was desperate to save her friends and if Harry's zanpakutō couldn't do anything it was up to her.

"Once again some rough reasoning but I can't argue with the results."

"Are there limits to what kind of game we can play?"

"No as long as it involves words" Dilan clarified.

"Fine here's the contest; we play a game of taboo. We'll start with all twenty six letters of the alphabet but with each passing minute we'll lose the use of a letter, starting from Z, until finally after twenty six minutes all letters become taboo, if I win you let us go." Hermione challenged.

"An interesting game. And what if I win?"

"Then you can have my soul as well."

"Hermione!" Harry yelled in protest, but she wouldn't back down. This battle was going to require more than power.

"Very well" Dilan agreed. "And too be fair the taboo will only apply to the two of us."

"Is she crazy?" Tonks questioned, wondering why Hermione would take such a risk.

"Why can't you just accept the truth about the wizarding world?" Dilan asked of Hermione, who chose to remain silent deciding to take a safer approach lest she fall under the taboo.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" asked Harry, growing ever more concerned for Hermione's safety as the minutes ticked by.

"She's got to have a plan or something" Ron hoped. Finally there was only one minute left on the clock, with only the letter 'A' still in use neither of them said a word but then Hermione made her move. Always one to study ahead Hermione had been trying to learn how to do simple spells nonverbally and today that hard work paid off, grabbing her wand she silently cast a tickling charm on Dilan, the nonviolent nature of the spell allowing it to hit her target.

Under the effects of the spell Dilan burst into uncontrollable laughter, the sounds of which violated the taboo letters, granting Hermione her victory. Relieved to see her safe Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushed to their friend's side sharing a group hug and congratulating her on her clever victory.

"Yes congratulations, Hermione" Dilan gasped, gaining the group's attention.

"I won now let us go" said the young witch, reminding him over their terms.

"Don't worry I don't cheat" Hermione chose to ignore that dig at her but Ron wouldn't let his friend be bad mouthed.

"You're just mad she beat you at your own game. You should've known better than to challenge the brightest witch of her age." Strangely this only seemed to make the Fullbringer laugh, as his dimension slowly started to fall apart around them.

"Yes she's a real witch now" he laughed.

"What do mean by that?" Hermione demanded, almost afraid to find out.

"You used magic on a muggle without hesitation and killed him."

"But you're still breathing!" she argued, but Dilan had one cruel trick up his sleeve.

"What's the point in a game if we both don't share the consequences?" Dilan had arranged it so the loser would lose their soul, even if it was him. As the dimension finished falling apart around them the Fullbringer's body fell to the ground dead, his final words were "congratulations Hermione, you're now a true witch." Soon after, Lily and the others came rushing into the warehouse, Jackson and Cass had fled after sensing Harry's group being freed from Dilan's Fullbring.

During the entire trip back to Baker street, Hermione never said a word her mind was too busy going through everything Dilan had told her about the wizarding world, and worst of all she couldn't stop hearing his final words to her, "congratulations Hermione, you're now a true witch."

 _I am a witch and I killed a muggle._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	5. Harry Wavers

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

The mood at 221 Baker Street was a somber one as the kids, especially Hermione were struggling with dealing with the death of Dilan and the harsh truths he presented before his passing.

"Look, what matters is Hermione's safe" said Sirius, not really understanding why the teens were in such a state. "The guy was a psycho and frankly I think the worlds better off without him."

"Yeah well no one's asking for your opinion" Lily hissed, not in the mood for Sirius' usual brand of crass behavior. "They're just kids and they just witnessed a death."

"What it's not their first" Ron, Harry, and Ginny bristled at this, as they remembered Dilan's report of the deaths caused by their theft of Mr. Weasley's flying car, and the fatalities the possessed Ginny would've caused if not for some random good luck.

"Sirius, enough!" The redheaded reaper said sternly. Lily had already heard about what happened during her son's first and second year at Hogwarts, but unlike Sirius she understood that during both incidents the enemy wore the guise of a monster. This was the first time the enemy was without a doubt another human being that had died by their actions, sure Lily understood Dilan could've made himself exempt from the rules but what matters is Hermione felt responsible.

"What I don't see the problem" the ex-convict persisted. "I get it they're a bunch of barking muggles that think they got the short end of the wand. They just don't seem to get that it was wizards and witches dying for…."

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled, speaking for the first time since they returned from her rescue. "It was a wizarding war. It had absolutely nothing to do with the mu…non-magical world!" ignoring her slight stutter as she decided not to use the wizarding term. Hermione leveled her coldest glare at Sirius for his immature rant. "Don't you dare sit there and tell me that you fought for the muggles. Not when the very people in charge of the wizarding world look down on them and people like me!"

"Hermione" Ron mumbled, he'd been the most worried about how the girl would react after her short capture but he didn't imagine this. Hermione obviously took Dilan's words to heart and he was afraid she'd develop a real hatred for the magical world.

Sirius looked like he wanted to explode after being yelled at by a child in his own home, but a look from the other adults in the room convinced him to cool his temper, especially the stern look from Lily promising a great deal of discomfort should he mess this up.

"Ok. Hermione you're right" he admitted with a sigh. "If I'm honest with myself not even Dumbledore and the Order really put much thought, if any into the protection of the muggles. You're right it was a wizarding war and that's who we were fighting for, wizards. But you can't seriously be thinking these Fullbringers have the right idea. They say they hate wizards but so far all we've seen is them attacking people randomly on the streets."

"Actually that's not true" Tonks argued nervously, she too was afraid for Hermione's emotional state and had originally planned on reporting the results of her investigation after sending her home but Sirius had inadvertently provided a clear opportunity.

"What do you mean, Dora?" Ted asked his daughter. With Tonks now having the room's full attention she began to report her findings.

"All of the victims' soulless bodies were collected by muggle law enforcement. But when they ID the bodies I recognized some of the last names, so I asked for some work history and the like but nothing could be found."

"Meaning they didn't have records" Lily concluded, explaining for those who grew up in the wizarding world that the non-magical world kept track of people's records including education and work for example.

"Exactly, all of the victims only had records starting from their late teens to early twenties. And the only reason for that is they were born and grew up in the wizarding world."

"But wouldn't the ministry notice if a bunch of wizards were dropping dead for no apparent reason?" Harry asked.

"Not if the victims were squibs" Andromeda answered. "If Nymphadora ("don't call me that.") recognized the names from the wizarding world, and no one reported anything that means the victims were squibs, cast out of their pureblood families for their lack magic."

"That's terrible" the substitute gasped, remembering what he said about his family, Harry turned to Ron who answered his unasked question.

"I know it's a common practice with pure blood supremacists. But mom's second cousin was bitter about his lack of magic and left, that's why we don't talk about him" he explained, wanting to make it clear they could still count the Weasley family as friends.

"It's just like Ron said" Sirius added. "While it isn't odd for a squib to move to the muggle world for whatever reason, blood supremacists go so far as to disown and remove them from their families."

"Exactly. But the question is why attack squibs?" asked Andromeda.

"Genetics" Lily replied. Those who grew up in the muggle world rolled their eyes at the blank stares on the wizard raised members of their group. "They must be following the theory that muggle borns are the result of squib ancestry."

"Which would lead to their families getting attention from Hogwarts and the ministry" Tonks added. "They must hold squibs responsible for introducing magical blood to the outside world."

 _That makes sense_ Hermione mused. Remove the squibs they could in theory reduce the number of possible future muggle born, the victims of the wizarding world. As the adults continued to discuss the Fullbringers motives Hermione found she could no longer stand to listen and left the house saying she was going home.

 **Three days later**

Hermione had gone silent refusing to answer phone calls or owl mail, her parents just said she was staying cooped up in her room. It was painfully obvious she was still bothered by what happened during the fight with Dilan and all that he told them. Truth was Harry, Ron, and Ginny were bothered by it too. But while the Weasley siblings could talk to each other when they started to feel low at home, Harry didn't feel like he had that option.

Sirius for whatever reason couldn't really understand why Harry and his friends were so bothered by what the Fullbringer had told them. Remus, Harry felt had enough problems at the moment with the full moon approaching, and honestly he was feeling too ashamed to approach his mother about his feelings. But it seemed Lily wasn't about to let her son dwell on such negative feelings.

"Harry, why don't we go for a walk" her tone though soft told Harry refusing wasn't really an option. The mother and son walked quietly for hours, the entire time Harry couldn't help but wonder just what his mother was planning. Finally they stopped at a bench in a local park, each with their own ice cream cone. "Did I ever tell you, how much I love ice cream?"

"No" Harry smiled, finally understanding Lily simply wanted to give him a break from everything that's happened lately.

"Well, when I was a little girl your aunt and I would always find some way to convince your grandparents to buy us some." Lily laughed, enjoying a peaceful moment with her son. "Of course now I drag your father to get some whenever I can. And from the look on your face I'm guessing you got my love of the stuff."

"I guess so." Harry laughed, truth was he hadn't had much experience with ice cream except during his few trips to Diagon Alley. He was pleased to discover something new he and his mother shared. "So you and Aunt Petunia used to be close?"

"Yes we were best friends. True she always didn't like anything she'd call weird but back then I was an exception. All that mattered to her was we were sisters." Now that wasn't what Harry was expecting to hear. He couldn't help but ask what could've happened to destroy their relationship if the Evans sisters were so close.

"Mom what happened between you and Aunt Petunia?" Lily had a feeling she'd have to explain eventually especially with all that's happened with the current situation. So with a sigh Lily began to tell her story.

"I guess it all started when I met Severus Snape, he was our neighbor back when we were kids. He'd seen one of my bouts of accidental magic and was the one to explain the magical world to me. Looking back Petunia never liked Severus and I supposed I may have played a role in that."

"What do mean?" Harry asked, deciding not to voice his feelings about Snape and his mom being friends.

"Well even back then Severus always spoke as if wizards and muggles were too different to coexist. Like magic somehow wizards and witches better. Of course I didn't really catch on to this at time, I was just happy to have someone who was like me, though I never told him about my spiritual awareness. Petunia tried to get me to stop spending time with me but I didn't listen Severus was my friend and I didn't want to have to choose between them. But my over fascination with magic caused me to pull away from her all the same.

But my relationship with your aunt truly suffered after I returned from Hogwarts on holiday. I was eleven years old and I just spent months at in a magical castle, understandably I wanted to fit in there so I adopted the language….I called her a muggle and after that things between us were never the same. I imagine she felt like I chose magic over her but I can assure you Harry, that couldn't have been further from the truth."

"So does that mean that Dilan guy was right, that magic just causes problems?" Harry asked, the desperation in his voice was heartbreaking to Lily. She understood that what Harry really wanted to know; was he a good person. Did his and Ron's mistake with the flying car make them no better than Voldemort and his Death Eaters?

"Harry, did you and Ron mean for those people to die?"

"Of course not!" He couldn't believe his mom would even think to ask that.

"The fact you're so horrified, proves how good you are. Harry. You. Are. Good." Lily stressed her words wanting it to be clear that she still thought the world of her son. "It's the world that can be a little mental sometimes. As far as what that Dilan boy told Hermione, I'm afraid I can see things from his perspective."

"I can too" Harry admitted. "He wasn't a wizard, he had no ties to the magical world. So why did he have to die in a wizarding war?"

"Sadly love, that's the nature of war. The innocent get caught in the crossfire and we're all to blame."

"Sirius didn't seem to think so" the substitute reaper grumbled, truth was his godfather's attitude concerning what's happened rather upsetting.

"Harry, I know I've been very critical of Sirius. But I don't think he means anything by his attitude. As much as I hate Sirius for leaving you behind to chase after Pettigrew, I know his time in Azkaban was anything but easy. You know what their spiritual pressure can do to a person."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Nakatsukasa…."Harry trailed off, they both know that a Soul Reaper's zanpakutō spirit can provide protection from the psychological effects of a Dementor's chill but Sirius didn't have such an advantage.

"I admit, I'm ashamed I didn't notice sooner but I think Sirius has been hiding how badly the Dementor's affected him. The Sirius I knew while occasionally insensitive, and an idiot was never so callous. I think he can't accept that wizards, himself included have wronged muggles as much as that Dilan boy said, because he'd feel like his imprisonment was deserved and his struggles meaningless."

It wasn't hard for Harry to understand why Sirius might feel his imprisonment was justified. He still felt guilty about convincing his dad to trust Pettigrew as his secret keeper. And of course if Peter was never the secret keeper his parents would still be alive. In fact if Sirius had just kept his promise to care for him instead of chasing after Pettigrew, then the rat wouldn't have killed twelve muggles to cover his escape.

Seeing that Harry was starting to understand, Lily continued.

"Sirius is a man ruled by his emotions and unfortunately this means he can go to extremes. From what your father told me, Sirius was a disappointment to his family for not only being a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin, but for also not sharing in pure blood bigotry. Because of this he didn't have the best childhood. I think he needs to believe that despite everything he endured during the war with Voldemort and his own illegal imprisonment that the wizarding world as a whole has improved. Otherwise everything he went through was for nothing and he'd fall back into the dark depression he must've felt in Azkaban. So he refuses to let himself feel anything more than anger towards these Fullbringers."

What Lily wasn't saying was that she believed Sirius was only rushing his recovery from Azkaban because he wanted to be there for Harry. She and the dog animagus had already spoken in depth about how he'd let his godson down already. With ministry laws preventing Remus from acting as Harry's guardian, Sirius was determined to make up for his mistakes and be there for Harry.

"So what about you, Mom?" Harry asked. "What do you think about these Fullbringers?"

"As I said before, as muggle born I can see where they're coming from. And I think that's why Hermione has distanced herself because she can see it too. Muggle borns risk a heavy price when they enter the magical world; they risk distancing themselves from their families and everything they had before. Coupled with that blood purity nonsense I can understand how these Fullbringers sympathize and see them as fellow victims of the wizarding world. And I admit the fact this still seems to be a problem disappoints me.

But that is where my sympathy ends. When I fought as part of Dumbledore's order against Voldemort, I wanted to change the wizarding world into a place where people weren't looked down on just because of nonsense like blood status. Where Remus would be able to work and earn a living. These Fullbringers want nothing more than to destroy and lash out at the world for their grief, instead of trying to do something constructive."

With nothing more to say the pair quietly finished their ice cream. As they began the walk back home, Lily's soul pager went off alerting her to the presence of a nearby Hollow.

"The locally assigned Soul Reaper isn't anywhere nearby. You go on ahead, I'll handle this" said Lily. Swallowing her soul candy, Lily released her reaper form and instructed the artificial soul to bring her gigai back to house, before leaving to deal with Hollow.

Deciding his mother wouldn't need any help for a simple Hollow, Harry continued on his way only to run into a familiar face; the woman who defeated him before, the woman who he met at the start of all this.

"Hello Harry" she greeted, smirking as the boy took a defensive stance. "My name is Lorene and I'd like to talk." Remembering the last time one of the Fullbringers wanted to talk resulted in Hermione's kidnapping, Harry quickly activated his combat pass, asking his mother's soul candy to look after his body for him.

Drawing his zanpakutō, Harry charged the woman, only for his blade to be parried by Lorene's hardened threads, once again forming blades around her hands.

"Why don't we move this to a more private location" Lorene suggested, the confident smirk never leaving her face. Her feet then began to glow with the power of her Fullbring, as she executed the high speed movement technique: Bringer light. With Harry's flash step allowing him to keep up with her pace, Lorene led them to an empty area underneath a bridge.

With a battle cry, Harry charged once again clashing blades with the blonde Fullbringer, the smirk never leaving her face no matter how many times Harry's sword came at her. And what the substitute found most annoying of all was the fact she had the nerve to try and have a conversation as they fought.

"From the look in your eyes, I can tell you've been thinking about Dilan" said Lorene, blocking the boy's blade before countering with a jab of her own, that Harry manages to avoid with flash step.

"Why are you collecting souls?!" Harry demanded, having decided to try and take advantage of the Fullbringer's talkative mood. Instead of answering out right, the strings woven around Lorene's left hand came undone and spread out and flew towards the Substitute Soul Reaper. Remembering what happened to him the last time those threads connected to him, Harry quick to gain some distance with a flash step before countering with his Ain-Soph-Aur attack, the surge of energy doing away with the strings.

Sensing his opponent's spiritual pressure, Harry quickly dived to the side, avoiding Lorene's attempt to kick him in the back of the head. Rolling to his feet Harry quickly swung his sword at the woman's side, only for his sword to once again be blocked by Lorene's strings.

"Not good enough, Harry" she chastised, surprising the boy with a knee to gut, before using her strings to send him crashing into a wall. _He's clearly still struggling with the idea of fighting all out against another human being._

"I know you've been hurt by the wizarding world" said Harry, climbing back to his feet, Nakatsukasa held at the ready to strike. "But what you're doing could put everyone at risk."

"The balance of souls" Lorene acknowledged, she was well aware of what could happen if too many souls were removed from the cycle of transmigration. "The wizarding population is rather small, I doubt that'll be a problem." She quickly brought up her hand blade, blocking Harry's sudden attack but his next move completely caught her by surprise.

"Ain-Soph-Aur!" Realizing he wasn't going to be able break through Lorene's defenses easily, Harry released the powerful energy attack at pointblank range, making it impossible for her to defend or evade. Once the smoke cleared he was pleased to see that his gamble worked, as Lorene now stood before him panting heavily, and blood dripping from her arm and forehead.

"Better" she complemented, regaining control of her breathing. "But you're still holding back."

"I don't want anyone else to die" Harry confessed, all he wanted was to end their plot hopefully without having to kill anyone else.

"Let me ask you something, Harry. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Of what?"

"Tired of being, the-boy-who-lived." Not wanting to confirm anything Harry stayed silent, watching for the next attack but the look in his eyes told Lorene the answer was a resounding yes. "You know they'll never let you go. The wizards think you belong to them."

Despite himself, Harry couldn't help but agree as he remembered the chaos his name caused during his first trip to the Leaky Cauldron. And the boy-who-lived book series someone wrote about him, without his permission.

"How much of your life is truly your own? How many look at you and see only the boy-who-lived?" Lorene's words continued to resonate with Harry. He couldn't help but see the truth in her words. In the wizarding world, he's just a celebrity for the public to gawk at. It sometimes made it hard for him to feel like a person.

"What's your point?" he finally demanded, not wanting to fall further into her mind games.

"My point Harry, is that we aren't so different. We've both been wronged by the wizarding world and deserve our revenge. I hoped you'd come to see that truth." Getting tired of her mind games, Harry charged Lorene. Being mindful of the risk of taking another energy attack up close, Lorene makes use of her threads weaving them into a tight dome around her.

Not to be detoured, Harry released another Ain-Soph-Aur attack on the construct only for the dome to hold up against the assault. Before he could try anything else parts of the dome unwove themselves, lashing out at the reaper. Harry did his best to avoid the tendrils with flash step, but eventually he found himself in the familiar position of having his limbs wrapped up in threads.

"Now perhaps you'll listen" said Lorene, the smirk fell off her face as she spoke in a deadly calm. "As you now know, our group is made up entirely of Fullbringers who have been wronged by the wizarding world. I was hoping you'd come to join us."

"You're mental if you think I'd join you!" Harry seethed, struggling to break free of his bindings.

 _Looks like Lily has finished off that Hollow we lured out_ Lorene mused, now sensing the boy's mother's approaching spiritual pressure. "Why the loyalty to the wizarding world Harry? Think of all they've taken from you. How quickly the whole of Hogwarts blamed you for the Chamber of Secrets. They're corrupt and evil Harry, and they'll quickly turn on you at the first sign of trouble."

Harry hated to admit it but he found himself agreeing with Lorene the more he listened. His parents died for him and by extension the wizarding world, regardless of them not knowing about Soul Reapers, shouldn't his parents be credited as heroes. Instead every Halloween he has to lose himself in the feast lest he ruin everyone else's good time as he mourned their deaths.

And the students and judging from some of the looks he received, even the faculty believed him to be the one who opened the chamber.

 _He's thinking now, all he needs is one more push._ "And of course there's that coward Dumbledore" Lorene sneered.

"Dumbledore's no coward!" Harry roared, feeling like the insult to his headmaster was going too far. His body began to glow as he focused on building up his spiritual pressure, trying to free himself from Lorene's binds.

"Oh and what do you call a man, who leads people to their deaths and doesn't have the decency to face their families. No instead all you get is a note in the middle of the night!" That struck a little too close to home for Harry, as he'd heard about how he ended up with the Dursleys.

"You're related to a muggle born?" Harry asked, though he was fairly certain of the answer. However the Fullbringer didn't reply and instead surprisingly released his restraints.

"We aren't so different Harry. I'm sure your friend Hermione is starting to see that." said Lorene, taking a few steps back from the Substitute Soul Reaper. "But let me make sure you understand the situation. Fullbringers are able to trade and share powers with each other. The other's ability to control the conscious souls within people comes from my Fullbring: Puppet Master." She then turned and started walking away, annoying Harry that she'd dare to turn her back on him.

"Come back here!" he demanded, not being the kind to attack someone when their back was turned. Stopping she looked over her shoulder at the boy, ever mindful of the approaching Lily Potter.

"I'm afraid our times coming to a close. Here are your options Harry. Join us. Kill me and put an end to all this. Or stay out of it and watch as the wizards are forced to pay for their crimes." Then before Harry could do anything to try and stop her, Lorene vanished in a burst of speed. Shortly afterwards Lily appeared on the scene, who was relieved to see Harry relatively unharmed.

Harry didn't tell his mother about anything Lorene spoke to him about. He was too ashamed to admit that he not only could understand her side of things but he was actually questioning what he should do about the group of Fullbringers. He couldn't deny that everything Lorene said about the wizards in relation to him was true and he wasn't sure if he could actually bring himself to kill another human being. Even more he wasn't sure if the wizards didn't deserve some form of punishment for what they've done….he wasn't sure if he wanted to save them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review, seriously I love reading them.


	6. Reasons to Fight

AN: This chapter didn't want to be written. This chapter is different from previous ones in that it focuses entirely on the motives and feelings of some of our main characters. As well as the personal histories of most (left one out on purpose) of the antagonists. Hopefully you'll enjoy it now on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

 **Harry:**

It's been days since his run in with the Fullbringer, Lorene and Harry's mind was still plagued with doubts. When he first joined the wizarding world everything was so simple he had friends and despite the hardships of his fame, Snape, and the dangerous situations he finds himself in, Harry was happy to be a wizard. Now he wasn't sure, how many lives were lost or destroyed because of the wizarding world? How many siblings were torn apart because of magic, like his mom and aunt?

Harry still hadn't told his mother about what Lorene had told him, feeling like it was something he had to deal with himself. Though he couldn't hide the fact that they fought, leading Lily to theorize the Hollow was bait for her to leave Harry's side.

" _You are troubled"_ said Nakatsukasa, pulling her master into his inner world.

"I am" Harry confirmed knowing full well there was no point in trying to hide his feelings from his zanpakutō. "I don't know what to do about the Fullbringers. I…I don't know what to feel about what they're doing anymore. If I stop them, I have to kill Lorene."

"You have to kill, Lorene? Is there a reason your mother cannot do the deed." Admittedly Nakatsukasa had a point but Harry couldn't help but feel like, Lorene had somehow chosen him to decide how things will end. Sensing he didn't feel like talking Nakatsukasa simply provided quiet support as they floated peacefully under the night sky.

* * *

 **Sirius and Lily:**

"Where's Harry and Lily?" asked Remus, enjoying a hot cup of coco.

"Lils said something about reporting to her captain, and the pup's asleep upstairs" said Sirius strangely in a somber mood. "Harry's been pretty down lately."

"Can you blame him?"

"What do you mean, Moony?"

"Well with everything that's happened…" Remus didn't have to say anymore, Sirius knew that his godson and his friends not only sympathized with the Fullbringers' position but actually still felt guilty over Dillan's death. But despite himself Sirius couldn't understand why. Oh sure he understood taking a life was never easy, but the way he saw it was they'd taken Hermione so everything that happened as a result was their fault.

"Don't bother, Remus" said Lily, having finished updating Captain Ukitake. "Sirius was never that bright."

"OI!" this brought a smile to the werewolf's face as he was reminded of days long gone, the look in Sirius' eyes told Remus he felt the same way, and part of them wished James was able to leave the Soul Society as easily as Lily.

"Ignoring Padfoot's lack of insight ("hey!") Am I correct in assuming you finished your report?"

"Yes and my captain just told me that the Department of Research and Development has been working on a way to track Fullbringers." This was certainly good news as they haven't been able to locate the enemy for some time now. However Remus got the feeling this wasn't the only thing Lily wanted to talk about.

"Why don't I get you some tea" he offered, giving her and Sirius the time to have a long overdue talk.

"You know what he's doing. Don't you?" Lily asked.

"Leaving so you can finally tear into me" Sirius replied, bracing himself for a brutal tongue lashing. Strangely the harsh words didn't come nor did any act of violence, instead Lily just sat there glaring at the marauder. Finally after what felt like hours Lily spoke, but she didn't say what Sirius expected.

"Why?" it was a simple question yet Sirius wasn't showing any signs of answering so she pressed forward. "Why did you leave Harry? You promised me. So I'll ask again. Why?"

This wasn't something Sirius was expecting. He was prepared for harsh words, yelling, and the high possibility of physical harm. But he wasn't prepared for the heartbroken look of betrayal on Lily's face, begging for some kind of explanation. But what could he say? He'd willingly put his godson second to having the chance at revenge and there was nothing he could do or say to atone for that.

"Lily…Lily I know I screwed up. But I'm trying to make up for it."

"I know Sirius, we've spoken about this before. What I want to know is why you left Harry."

"I was angry and sad. I lost you and James, Remus was nowhere to be found. When Hagrid showed up, I just took the first chance I had to hunt down the one responsible for everything. Honestly I thought I could just come back for Harry."

"So what now Sirius? Harry needs a home, that's something I can't give him anymore."

"I promise Lily and you know Moony will make sure I keep it, that Harry will always have a home here."

"I'll hold you too that. But please start taking better care of yourself Sirius. You're no good to Harry if you keep ignoring what Azkaban did to you."

"I'll take care of him, Lily" said Remus, coming back into room carrying Lily's promised cup of tea. As the three fell into a comfortable silence they each vowed to be there for Harry in whatever way they could. No matter how this latest battle ended they would make sure Harry would have a place to call home.

* * *

 **Cass:**

 _Hard to believe your gone_ Cass thought sadly, still mourning the death of Dilan. Since his death she's been filling the halls of the Fullbringer's hideout with a sorrowful melody. _It's funny. We always argued and now that you're gone I can't help but wish you were back. Idiot you died trying to teach a lesson to someone you could call the Weasleys friends._ Cass's thoughts turned dark as she thought back to the moment that wizards destroyed her life.

 **Flashback**

It was just a simple drive through London, Cassandra was just sitting peacefully in the car with her parents and her four year old little sister. She didn't think much of it when the young girl started pointing excitedly at the sky but the family had decided to humor their youngest member and that was when they saw it.

Moving towards them was an actually flying car, they could just manage to spot what looked like a red haired little boy in the driver's seat before it lifted higher into the air, the underside flashing repeatedly wiping the memories everyone it passed. Unfortunately this included Cass's father who in a daze crossed through a red light resulting in a terrible accident.

The next thing Cass knew she was waking up inside a hospital, the only surviving member of her family. She must've cried for what felt like days before she arrived, Lorene her voice cutting through the despair that plagued her mind.

"I understand your pain" said Lorene her tone sympathetic.

"No you don't" Cass denied, believing her was sent by the hospital to deal with her.

"I know exactly how you feel. The only family you have is taken from you and nobody would ever believe the truth. But you know the truth don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cass denied. _It was just a dream. Cars can't fly._

"It wasn't just a dream" said Lorene as if reading her mind. "It was real. They just don't want anyone to find out so they covered everything up."

"Wh...What are you talking about?"

"The flying car. It was real and those responsible won't be held accountable. That is unless you and I do something about it." Lorene finished holding her hand out to Cass, who didn't hesitate for the chance of making those who took her family from her pay.

Once she was out of the hospital Lorene told her the name of the fly car's owner: Weasley. It didn't matter what happened next as long as she could make sure they paid.

 **Flashback End**

 _Even now that goal hasn't changed. But I'm different from Dilan and Lorene to me the instant you choose to live in the magical world, you're a traitor. As soon as our plan is complete I'll be sure to make Hermione Granger pay._ Cassandra continued to play her melody determined to make sure her vengeance would be served.

* * *

 **Jackson:**

"How long you think she'll be like this?" asked Zane, currently in the middle of a card game with his fellow Fullbringer, Jackson.

"Our dear Cassandra is still mourning the loss of young Dilan" replied the older man.

"Funny, the way those two went at it you'd think they hated each other."

"You've never been a parent" said Jackson, his eyes glazed over as he remembered the sound of his own laughing children now long gone.

 **Flashback**

After losing his wife in childbirth, Jackson's children were his whole world. When it was discovered that his twins were magical, everything changed. There was a distance between him and his kids, but he did the best he could to support them.

Then came the day they told him about the Order of the Phoenix.

"You just graduated you shouldn't be fighting wars!" Jackson argued.

"Dad, there are people dying every day. We can do something about it" his daughter argued.

"We'll be careful" his son promised.

"It's war. It doesn't matter how careful you are! I never should've let you go there!"

"Dad we love being magical. We would've had to go to Hogwarts anyway." Jackson couldn't argue that. Prof. McGonagall was very clear on how important it was for them to go to the magical school.

"I know it's just I've already lost too much time with you." The twins smiled reassuringly at their father.

"Dad, you aren't losing us" his daughter promised. "We know things haven't been easy with you being a muggle but I promise you aren't losing us."

"Yeah Dad, magic's great but you're our dad" said Jackson's son. "Besides we've got Dumbledore on our side. He's the modern day Merlin." Reluctantly Jackson had to admit he wouldn't have been able to stop them anyway and just gave them his blessing.

But then that letter came and his world fell apart. His children had been killed and the great Albus Dumbledore couldn't be bothered to do more then send a short letter, no better than a quick note saying his children died for the betterment of the wizarding world. He couldn't even receive the bodies let alone arrange a funeral.

He wondered around in a grief stricken haze for weeks after that until she found him.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Lorene. "I too lost someone for the so called betterment of wizarding kind."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked. Silently she led him to where he recognized was the street the Leaky Cauldron was hidden on.

"I want you to try and focus. Focus on the people hidden just behind the glamor" she instructed. Following Lorene's directions, Jackson slowly began to see past the concealment on the pub and focused on the souls of the witches and wizards inside. With Jackson now able to pierce the veil hiding the magical entrance Lorene led them through the pub and into Diagon Alley. What he found there disgusted him as they moved among the magical community Jackson saw that the bigotry that his children died fighting against was alive and well. The only thing that got him through the day was the thought that his children's sacrifice wasn't meaningless but now he saw the truth.

His children died for the wizarding world and then were thrown away just because the blood, his blood running through their veins. Seeing his distress, Lorene gave him her offer.

"We can make them pay. We can show them what happens when they take children from their families only to suffer and die. We can make them pay for their crimes. All I ask is for your help." Lorene finished, holding out her hand for Jackson. He didn't hesitate to take it.

 **Flashback End**

Part of Jackson, wonders what his children would think of him now. But he's come too far to turn back now. He'd have to see this through no matter what.

* * *

 **Zane:**

"Eh guess you have a point there" said Zane. Throwing his cards on the table he was disappointed to find that he'd lost the hand. "Damn old man, you're a card shark."

"Comes with experience I suppose" Jackson said dismissively. "Zane, I'm afraid I'll have to call it a night."

"Suit yourself." With the older man now gone, Zane decided to kick up his feet and relax. _Won't be long now._ Letting out a brief sigh of relief, the green light of Fullbring appeared in the young man's eyes. When it faded left behind was the glassy white appearance of the blind. _Damn eight years since I could see the world like a normal person._

 **Flashback**

Zane was just a kid off the streets. He stole when he had too, and lived wherever he could. But he was smart and determined to survive. Back then he was known for having incredible aim and typically hit up pool halls for a few bets in a game of darts. Between whatever he could swipe and his winnings, the boy had a semi-comfortable living.

But then he found himself dealing with the wrong crowd, a low life even by his standards by the name of Mundungus Fletcher. Fletcher was known in the underworld as some kind of dealer though anyone Zane asked swore they didn't know of what exactly. Regardless Fletcher was in the area and word had it he was looking get rid of his merchandise in a hurry.

But of course like a true scam artist Fletcher had to make a show of it lest he makes his product look cheap. So they made a deal if Zane could make a shot of his choosing then he could take everything free of charge.

"Alright kid, all you have to do is hit the target at the end of the alley and you win" said Fletcher. To his surprise Zane was easily able to make the shot. In fact Fletcher was so impressed that he made the kid an offer to work with him.

Figuring it could be a more steady income than his usual means of getting money Zane agreed. At first everything was alright though from time to time Fletcher would disappear for days leaving Zane no idea where he went. But he always returned with more coin in his pocket or something else for them to sell.

Fletcher was also able to set up more suckers for Zane to hustle with his marksmanship. Their partnership lasted for a few months before Zane started to notice Fletcher had been shorting him on his cut.

"Look Fletcher, I make every shot. I want my cut" Zane argued.

"Alright, alright" Reaching into the sleeve of his coat, Fletcher pulled out what looked to Zane to be a grimy looking stick. Confused by what Fletcher could possibly hope to do, Zane was caught off guard when the man pointed his wand at him and yelled "Lumos Maxima!"

"Argh!" Zane screamed in agony as the blinding light burned his eyes.

"Just be glad I don't have a problem with muggles" said Fletcher before disappearing from sight, the only sound of his passing was a loud crack, like thunder.

After that Zane struggled to survive in his newly blinded state forever longing for the simple joy of seeing the sky. But he was stubborn and willed himself to survive and did although barely. But he never forgot the name Mundungus Fletcher nor how much he wanted to make the bastard pay.

Eventually he found himself living in a homeless shelter, still seething in his hate for the one who stole his light. He forgot how long he stayed there; living off the few moments of generosity as he struggled to adjust even to living in the dark. But then she found him.

"If you want to see again, I can help you" Lorene offered.

"Oh and what do you want for this miracle?" Zane asked skeptically.

"Nothing but for you to listen to my story." With nothing more to lose he agreed. Working with Lorene, Zane eventually unlocked his Fullbring and with it he could see the world again, even if it was just the images of the souls that fill the world.

 **Flashback end**

Constantly having to rely on his abilities as a Fullbringer to see and commune with the souls of people and objects around him was exhausting for Zane. No matter how long he trained he could never use it indefinitely. And now Zane couldn't even remember the last time he saw a face although ironically his accuracy is better than ever. And one day he'd find Fletcher and pay him back in full.

* * *

 **Hermione and Ron:**

 _A 'true witch' I killed a muggle and now I'm a 'true witch'_ these words have been repeating themselves in Hermione's mind for days since her rescue. After she'd returned home Hermione had sequestered herself to her room. Despite their best efforts the Granger parents weren't able to get their daughter to open up about what's been bothering her.

"Emma, I just don't know what to do with her" said Mr. Granger. "We haven't seen her like this since we let her attend Hogwarts."

"I know Dan, but something's obviously wrong" said the concerned mother. "Hermione barely leaves her room, hasn't responded to any of her mail, and I don't think she's even bothered to open a book or study."

The parents had tried reaching their daughter's friends but none of them could or more likely wouldn't say anything about what could've caused this. Honestly at this point they didn't care that much about the cause of this change, they just wanted their daughter back.

As Dan and Emma tried to work out some way to coax Hermione out of her room, they heard a voice coming from outside their front door.

"Hello, is anyone home?!" Ron called, smiling once the Granger parents opened the door.

"You could've used the doorbell Ron" said Emma, embarrassing the boy as he'd forgotten non-magical homes had such a thing. With a quick apology Ron was led into the sitting room where Dan asked what brought him by, though he had a good idea.

"Can I see, Hermione please? There's some stuff I want to talk to her about." While they were curious about what exactly Ron wanted to talk about, they easily pushed this aside in favor of hoping their daughter would at least see her friend.

Making his way to Hermione's room, Ron knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. After waiting for a good two minutes the young wizard decided to just enter and deal with any possible repercussions later. What he found inside shocked him as he could see several wizarding items shoved in the corner of the room like unwanted garbage.

"What do you want, Ronald?" asked a miserable looking Hermione. The girl looked like she'd spent days crying, her hair was a mess, and worst of all she just seemed lifeless. Yet strangely Ron didn't comment on any of this and instead focused on why he came.

"I came to see you. Nobody's heard from you in weeks" said a concerned Ron. "I just got worried."

"Well maybe you should've just forgotten about me. Wizards are good at it!" A look of shame crossed Ron's face but he wouldn't run from this. He had something Hermione needed to hear.

"I'm going to tell your parents everything."

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to tell them everything about the magical world and what we've done at Hogwarts." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, she never imagined Ron suspected she'd been hiding their adventures from her parents.

"My parents are both magical and they flipped when they heard about the stone. There's no way yours would let you stay at Hogwarts if they knew" Ron reasoned proving Hermione's belief that he was intelligent just lazy.

"And why would you do that?" she asked wondering just what would cause this.

"So you'd be happy" Ron mumbled accompanied by the typical Weasley blush. "If you're not happy as a witch anymore then maybe they can pull you out of Hogwarts."

"The ministry would probably remove my memories you know" Hermione pointed out, she didn't miss the heartbroken look in her friend's eyes at the possibility.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have to worry about all this stuff anymore."

"And you wouldn't miss me?"

"Of course I would! But I've been thinking about what that guy Dilan said about the wizarding world and mine and Harry's mistake with the flying car."

"What about it?"

"I'm going to become an Auror but I'm gonna do it my way. I'm not just going to protect wizards and witches, I'll protect everyone." Hermione could see that despite all that's happened Ron had somehow found inspiration in this. Like the seriousness of the situation had brought out the best in him.

"I've been thinking a lot too, Ron. About my place in the wizarding world and how I feel about what happened. And I'm honestly not sure if I should stay at Hogwarts if people like Malfoy could easily keep me from really achieving anything." Ron just snorted in disbelief though he quickly recovered upon receiving a certain look from his bushy haired friend.

"Hermione you're the brightest witch in our year. Only an idiot wouldn't place you at the head of some department. Bloody hell knowing you, you'd probably replace the entire ministry with some amazingly brilliant plan."

"Replace…the….entire…ministry" Hermione said slowly as if testing the words.

"Yeah I mean you're Hermione Granger, you're bloody brilliant. That Dilan guy made his choice you didn't do anything wrong!" Ron persisted. "Besides even if you do decide to leave the wizarding world, I'll just find you and fix your memories."

"I don't think I want you messing with my mind, Ron" Hermione laughed. _He's determined to make up for his mistakes. What have I been doing? Just sitting here feeling sorry for myself._

"Yeah well I'm not losing you, Hermione."

"You won't Ron" she promised, a little bit of spirit returning to her eyes. "And you're right; the wizarding world may be wrong in a lot of ways but it's up to us to make it better. First I should get in contact with current and former muggleborn students. We could unionize, form a group standing against blood purists in the ministry and business."

Ron wasn't sure what unionize meant but he was glad to see the real Hermione again. But there was one thing they had to do first. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Hermione asked Ron to stay as she wanted some support as she was going to tell her parents the truth about their years at Hogwarts….minus Harry's Soul Reaper status that wasn't their secret to tell.

Hermione only hoped her parents would at least consider letting her stay at Hogwarts. She'd found new meaning now and she wanted to be there to fight to make the wizarding world something better.

* * *

 **Harry and Ginny:**

Ron wasn't the only Weasley on a mission, Ginny had heard that Harry had seemed depressed lately and one sad sack of a friend was more than enough. So while Ron was busy with Hermione, she decided to go visit their resident Substitute Soul Reaper.

Being led up to his room, Ginny didn't like what she found inside. Harry was just lying in bed with a pensive look on his face as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

 _I guess it is in a way_ Ginny thought to herself. As Harry had yet to notice her, she decided to make herself comfortable taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, finally noticing the girl's presence. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you weren't feeling yourself. So I came to check up on you" the Weasley girl explained. "What's wrong Harry?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Ginny" Harry said dismissively but Ginny could be just as stubborn and refused to let him deal with this alone.

"Harry, you've always been there for others. Let me be there for you. Just tell me, please." It was strange who Ginny could somehow say all that while sounding gentle yet firm at the same time. Despite himself Harry ended up explaining about his last run in with the Fullbringer, Lorene and his current dilemma.

"I don't want to have to kill her. Hell I'm not even sure if I have the right to stop her!"

"I can't help but notice you haven't said anything about the idea of joining her" said Ginny. "Harry, what is it you want to do?"

"I don't know that's the problem. I mean know what they're doing is wrong but…"

"But part of you feels the same way" she said understandingly. Harry just stared in surprise that Ginny could understand where he was coming from so easily. "It's understandable Harry, you haven't exactly had the easiest time in the wizarding world."

That damned boy-who-lived title has been nothing but trouble since the beginning for Harry. Constantly jumping from the gilded hero to the next dark lord, Harry wondered if he'd always be victim to the fickle opinion of the wizarding world. And while they're all focusing in on his fame, everyone seems to forget that he'd lost his parents that night; now they were worlds apart and had to rely on infrequent visits or some mission before he could ever hope to see them.

"It isn't wrong for you to feel this way" Ginny continued. "You know, when I was in the Chamber, I could feel some of Tom's emotions. While I was lying there, I could feel so much hatred, so much that I felt disgusted with myself."

"That wasn't you, Ginny. You could never hate anyone that much" said Harry, receiving a grateful smile from the girl.

"It took a while but I finally understand now, Harry. These people have become consumed by hate. Hate born from pain but still hatred, don't let them take you there. Because that's not you, Harry. You don't let hate consume you, because you're better than that; it's not who you are."

"Then, who am I Ginny?" Harry asked desperately. "I don't want to be just the boy-who-lived."

"You're Harry, that's all" Ginny said simply. "When you saved me from the diary, and when you saved us from the Dementors, that was all Harry, not the boy-who-lived. You protect, Harry, that's what you do."

"But, I don't even know if I want to protect the wizarding world" to Harry's surprise Ginny just smiled and looked at him as if he was missing the point.

"I didn't say anything about the wizarding world. I said ' **me** ' and ' **us** '" she repeated stressing the key words. "When you chose to become a Substitute Soul Reaper, what were you thinking about?"

 _I want to protect._ Ginny smiled as it seemed that Harry had finally understood her point. He was protecting Ginny when he first awakened his Soul Reaper powers. He was protecting his friends from Dementors when Nakatsukasa taught him the Ain-Soph-Aur. Harry had accepted the position of Substitute Soul Reaper, it was because he wanted to protect people, but more than that, he wanted to protect his friends.

"What's the point in fighting if you don't have something you want to protect" said Ginny. "Forget about the wizarding world, Harry. You just protect what it is, you want to protect."

"And if the wizarding world just happens to be saved in the process?" Harry asked, smiling slightly as Ginny's words broke through his confusion.

"Bonus" the Weasley girl laughed setting Harry off in turn. Their good mood soon nosedived as at that moment a heavily injured Dobby appeared in Harry's room, dropping to the floor in exhaustion.

"Dobby!" Harry cried in concern, gently moving the elf to his bed. "Dobby, what happened?"

"Harry…Potter…must….help…Professor….Dumbledore." the elf said weakly before finally passing out from exhaustion.

"Ginny, go find help" Harry instructed, activating his combat pass. _There's only one group of people that'd dare to go after Dumbledore._

"And what're you going to do?" she asked. As Harry turned to face her, Ginny could see a fire in his eyes.

"I'm going to end this" Harry swore without the slightest bit of hesitation. This was the second time a friend of his has been hurt by these people, enough was enough. Harry didn't care about protecting the wizarding world anymore, his friend has been hurt and that was all the reason he needed to fight. Harry had found his resolve.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review.


	7. Where the magic happens

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

 _I've really got to thank Ryan the next time I see him._ Harry thought to himself as he exited the Senkaimon, though his lacking of a Hell Butterfly meant not only did he have to pass through the Dangai but his aim was a little off.

 _Guess I should be happy I at least was able to make it to Hogsmeade._ Throwing on his invisibility cloak, Harry disappeared from sight, the cloak's unique ability also masking his spiritual pressure. Now hidden from sight the Substitute Soul Reaper flew the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

Arriving at the castle gates, Harry was shocked to see the whole of Hogwarts was connected to Lorene's threads, signifying the Fullbringer now had total control of the castle.

 _This is unbelievable_. Harry couldn't believe it, just one small group had done what no other before them could accomplish, conquer Hogwarts. Being mindful of the threads, Harry continued the rest of the way towards the castle being careful not to disturb the threads lest he alert the enemy to his presence.

Making his way inside, Harry was horrified to find Dumbledore bound to a wall in the great hall, surrounded by the Fullbringers.

"So this is the great Dumbledore. Got to say the old man definitely lives up to the hype" said Cass, lounging on top the Gryffindor table. "The guy can really fight."

"Thank you for the compliment my dear" Dumbledore replied acting as if his life wasn't in danger. This brought a smile to Harry's face as he admired the headmaster's courage.

"Yes he is certainly powerful" Lorene agreed, approaching the captive old man. "But not even you could stand up to the power of this castle old man." As if to make her point the Fullbringer's threads began to glow as the great hall rearranged itself into what one would consider a stereotypical throne room.

"An impressive display" the headmaster said almost admiringly. "Though I must admit I'm curious as to the purpose of your being here."

To everyone's surprise Lorene simply smiled at Dumbledore's attitude.

"Still acting as if you're in control, old man." The blonde then took a seat in the headmaster's throne as if declaring herself the ruler of Hogwarts castle. "Tell me Dumbledore, would it surprise you to learn there are secrets to this castle that even you don't know about?"

"My dear I am not fool enough to believe Hogwarts has shown me all her mysteries." Now this was certainly a surprise to Harry; he'd figured Dumbledore knew absolutely everything about the ancient castle.

"True she is a complex soul" Lorene continued. "To think this castle is actually alive in her own unique way with a mind so deep, so complex that even my power couldn't completely control her…at least not at first. But a few dozen squib souls can really open doors, don't you think Harry?"

 _What?!_ Before he could react, Harry found himself trapped by Lorene's threads. The other Fullbringers just stared in confusion at what looked like an empty cocoon.

"Hey, Lorene are you sure Potter's here?" Cass questioned. "Because I don't see or sense anything."

"Neither do I" Lorene replied walking up to examine her captive. "But I couldn't ignore this" she said, pulling Dumbledore's wand from her pocket. "For some reason I can feel the soul of this wand crying out about some cloak." Reaching out, Lorene pulls off the invisibility cloak revealing Harry. "I just hoped it was you."

"Glad to be of service" Harry replied, deciding he'd worry about any connection Dumbledore's wand and his cloak later. "So you're using the souls you've stolen to help you control Hogwarts. Why, what's the point?"

"No point in hiding things now I suppose." Lorene smirked, returning to Dumbledore's throne. "As I told you Harry, my Fullbring allows me to control conscious souls but it can do even more than that. I discovered a way to use living souls to strengthen my powers just like a Hollow."

"You're not answering my question."

"Relax, Harry I'm getting to that. I'm sure you've noticed my influence over the castle but like I told our dear headmaster, Hogwarts' consciousness is very complex while I may control her body, her heart is still hidden from me."

"Her heart?" Dumbledore asked curiously, should they survive this he hoped to ask Harry more about this "Fullbring" power these people use.

"Yes Dumbledore, and with it we will tear down the wards hiding the wizarding world."

"You can't!" Dumbledore argued finally losing his composure.

"What's wrong Dumbledore, afraid you can't send more people to their deaths if you're out in the open" Jackson accused. "It's time you and the rest of your kind were held accountable."

For the first time in his life Harry got to have a peak under the headmaster's scholarly grandfather persona to the tired old man underneath, a tired old man that had seen far too much.

"I have never forgotten the people who have died in my name but if you do as you say, you'll be putting countless innocent lives at risk."

This just caused a cold chuckle to escape from the Fullbrings; life hadn't been fair to them, they had been innocents so why should they care about dragging the so called 'innocent' members of the society they held responsible into the crossfire.

"All for the greater good" Lorene smirked, enjoying the shell shocked look on Dumbledore's face. "That's what matters, right Dumbledore?"

"No!" Harry roared, his body glowing as he focused his spirit energy. "You can't sacrifice people for your revenge! I won't let you!" Releasing a powerful burst of power, Harry frees himself from his bindings and draws his zanpakutō in one move.

Lorene smirked expecting the Substitute Soul Reaper to attacker but to her surprise, he instead turned a cut Dumbledore free, taking a protective stance between the injured headmaster and the Fullbringers.

"Do you really think you can take us all, kid?" Zane sneered. "It doesn't matter what you do, it's only a matter of time before Lorene takes total control of Hogwarts." To his surprise Harry just smirked as his blade began to crackle with energy.

"Ain-Soph-Aur!" directing the deadly energy wave at the floor, the great hall was thrown into chaos as smoke and debris blinded Harry's attackers giving him time to grab Dumbledore and flash step outside.

"Just hang on sir" said Harry as he carried Dumbledore through the air away from the castle.

"From your presence, I assume Dobby was able to escape?" the headmaster asked worried about the little house elf.

"Yeah I left him at my house to rest." As he searched for someplace safe he could leave Dumbledore, Harry almost failed to notice the spiritual pressure above them. Turning his attention upward Harry found himself face to face with Zane, who was currently aiming a gun at them.

"Sorry kid but a little dust isn't enough for you to lose me" he remarked. Activating his Fullbring, a visor formed over his eyes giving him the look of something out of a sci-fi movie. "Bull's Eye" pulling the trigger he fires off a couple of rounds, each incased in a shell of spirit energy.

Acting quickly, Harry uses flash step to move him and Dumbledore out of the way, only to find that instead of simply passing him by, Zane's bullets actually change course to follow him.

"My boy, there seems to be a strange marking on our chests" Dumbledore informs, pointing to what appears to be a target symbol on them.

"What the heck is that?" Harry questioned, as he did his best to keep ahead of the bullets following them.

"That's the power of my Bull's Eye" Zane sneered. "Run all you like but as long as those markers are on you, you'll never escape." True to his word no matter what maneuver, or how fast he moved Harry couldn't shack Zane's attack.

"Hang on, Professor" Harry cautioned, turning to face the pursuing bullets, firing off an Ain-Soph-Aur attack, as they collided the resulting explosion left him blind to Zane's next move as the Fullbringer in a burst of speed rushed through the smoke, catching the boy by surprise as held the barrel of his gun in Harry's face.

"Game over" Zane smirked. "Guess you picked the wrong side." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the Fullbringer was forced to back off as he came under assault from Quincy arrows, fired by Ted Tonks as he, his wife and daughter, Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Ron and Ginny arrived on the grounds.

As Zane retreated to the castle, Harry took this opportunity to land, handing care of Dumbledore over to Andromeda who immediately began assessing the headmaster's injuries.

"Harry, what were you thinking coming here alone?!" Lily demanded, she'd been worried sick about her son once Ginny told them he'd gone on ahead.

"Sorry, Mom. I thought my cloak would let me sneak in without getting caught" Harry defended, honestly he had hoped to settle things with Lorene without dealing with the other Fullbringers.

"Honestly, it has to be a Potter trait to have such poor planning" Lily sighed. Before more could be said on the subject of Harry's hotheaded move, the group found itself under assault from cannon fire from the castle battlements, prompting them to retreat to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Since when did Hogwarts have cannons?" Tonks questioned.

"Don't forget that despite being a school, it is also a medieval castle." Andromeda reminded her daughter. "It's possible they're remnants from the castle's past, though I'm surprised they're in working order."

"Harry, did you at least learn anything while you were in there?" Lily asked, still slightly irritated by her son's dangerous choice to go off on his own.

Harry quickly explained about Lorene's plan to use what she called the "Heart of Hogwarts" to forcibly expose the magical world.

"That's not good" Remus said fearfully. "If the wizarding world is exposed, people will be afraid."

"And when people are afraid, they get violent" Lily finished. "It'll lead to a whole new witch hunt. And if the muggle military gets involved…." She didn't need to finish even those with no background in the non-magical world could tell from her tone, it wouldn't be good for anyone.

"But what is the 'Heart of Hogwarts'? How can it do all that?" Ginny asked in frustration.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Ms. Weasley" said Dumbledore, resting against a tree as Andromeda continued to look after him. "Though I suspect it might have something to do with the Room of Requirement."

"Room of Requirement?" the others questioned, all except Lily who had a look of understanding.

"It appears Mrs. Potter knows what I'm talking about" the headmaster smiled, despite the circumstances he was glad to see Lily again.

"Yes, I remember it from my years in school. It's a room that contains a pocket dimension, not unlike that boy Dilan's power that could change depending on the desires of the room's occupants."

"Precisely, from the woman, Lorene's ability to change Hogwarts to her desires it seems the power of the room is leaking out into the rest of the castle." Dumbledore moved to stand up but his injuries weren't going to make that possible for a while, it was certainly demoralizing for Harry and the others to see the mighty wizard in such a state.

"I don't get it how could they beat Dumbledore?!" Ron demanded, like many he had thought the old man was invincible.

"Powerful as I may be Mr. Weasley, even I am no match for the might of Hogwarts herself."

"As long as they have control of the castle, they'll be difficult to defeat" said Ted. "Let alone actually making it inside in the first place."

"Can Dobby or Fawks get us inside?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not" said Dumbledore. "These people were quick to deal with Fawks. It'll be many days before he's grown enough to fire travel.

"And Dobby couldn't get us inside. I think they're controlling the castle wards too. The best he could do was bring us onto the grounds before we sent him back to heal" said Andromeda

"What if we use a Senkaimon?" Harry suggested.

"No, without special equipment to convert matter into spirit particles only spiritual beings can pass through a Senkaimon" Lily explained.

"So only you or Harry could enter that way" Remus said in understanding. "Perhaps if we divide their attention."

"What're you getting at Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I'm thinking that we charge the castle in two groups; one to distract the outer defenses and the other to infiltrate the castle."

"That might be our only option" said Ted. Everyone then broke into to smaller groups as they prepared to charge into Hogwarts, giving Harry a moment to talk to Ron and Ginny.

"Hey where's Hermione?" he asked finding it odd that his bookworm friend wasn't there.

"She's talking to her parents about everything that's happened at Hogwarts" Ron explained.

"Maybe you guys should go home too" said Harry, thinking that it'd be best not to drag them into what was basically still Soul Reaper business.

"No way Harry. It was my idea to take the flying car. I have to be here." Ron argued, for the first time in his life the youngest Weasley male felt he had to take responsibility for something. Ginny didn't say anything she didn't have too, Harry already had a feeling that he wasn't going to win that argument.

The time for talking soon came to an end as they gathered at the edge of the forbidden forest. As one they began a mad dash for the castle doors, not even a minute later they came under heavy cannon fire, signaling the first phase of their plan.

As the cannon fire neared Ted formed his bow and began focusing his spirit energy "Licht Regen!" unleashing a volley of Quincy arrows he began shooting down the cannon balls allowing the others to continue their approach.

Of course cannon fire wasn't Hogwarts' only defense as an army of empty suits of armor came charging onto the battle field.

"Guess we know what those suits were for now" Harry remarks, clashing swords with one of the armors. "Ain-Soph-Aur!" the energy wave tore through the suit and continued on through another hundred before dissipating. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to put even a dent in Hogwarts' army.

"We have to break through!" Remus yelled, blasting curses at the approaching suits of armor. Despite their best efforts the group was being backed into a corner as they were surrounded on all sides when suddenly a wall of fire rose out of the ground.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny cried, surprised to see the injured headmaster show just way he's considered the most powerful wizard, as he directed his wandless magic to control the flames into forming a path to the castle doors.

"Go now!" Dumbledore ordered, his voice losing no authority despite needing to lean on Andromeda for support. Without a moment to lose they made a mad dash for the doors but as he could no longer endure his injuries the flames collapsed around them as the suits of armor were free to attack.

"Keep going we got this!" Sirius grinned madly as he and Remus worked to buy the others time to reach the castle. As they neared the doors Harry could see a small group of suits of armor blocking the entrance.

"Out of the way!" he roared firing off his Ain-Soph-Aur attack, clearing the way for him Ginny, Lily, Tonks, and Ron to enter the castle as the doors sealed behind them.

"Guess they don't want anyone coming in after us" said Ginny. Taking in their surroundings they were surprised to see the major changes Hogwarts had gone through as the great hall looked like something out of a Picasso painting; filled with randomly floating paintings, and doors with Lorene's threads crisscrossing around them.

"So where do we find them?" Tonks wondered, keeping her wand firmly in hand. They didn't have to wait to find out as the strings began to flash with the power of Fullbring as they quickly attached themselves to the group.

"Look out" Lily warned, drawing her zanpakutō she moved to cut them free but it was too late as the strings pulled her into one of the floating doors, the passage vanishing behind her.

"Mom!" Harry cried, but he didn't have time to worry about Lily as Tonks was the next to be pulled away.

"They're splitting us up" said Ron, struggling to pull himself free. "Harry cut us loose!"

"I can't!" Harry growled in frustration, the strings keeping him from moving his arms.

"Diffindo!" Ginny yelled, casting a severing charm at the substitute's bindings, weakening them enough for Harry to pull himself free but it was too late as she and her brother were pulled into a doorway, leaving Harry alone in the great hall.

"So now it's just you and me" said Lorene, appearing in the room sitting in the headmaster's throne, Harry's invisibility cloak in hand.

"Where did they go?!" Harry demanded, his temper rising as Lorene gave her usual smirk.

"The others are entertaining them. I wanted the boy-who-lived all to myself."

"What's the Heart of Hogwarts?" if she's going to keep talking, Harry figured she could at least say something important.

"Harry, didn't you know; it's all about location, location, location." Lorene said condescendingly. "I have to admit Hogwarts has the perfect setting right on top of a cluster of ley lines."

"Ley lines?"

"The veins of magical energy that run through the planet. It is on these lines that all wards including the ones that hide the wizarding world are built and powered."

"And this heart?" Harry asked again, though something told him he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hogwarts is built on an intersection of ley lines. Their power is collected and focused in the heart of this castle" as Lorene spoke the great hall shifted around them until they were standing in an open field, a giant stone glowing with magical energy stood behind them; Harry noted that the stone was marked with the symbol of all four Hogwarts houses.

"The Heart of Hogwarts: the castle's keystone through its connection to the ley lines it locates and identifies every witch and wizard born in Britain. I destroy this stone and the backlash will surge through the lines destroying the wards hiding the magical world."

"So that's how you plan to do it" said Harry, his grip tightening on Nakatsukasa. "I can't let you do this."

"Well then Harry" Lorene said sadly, forming blades on her hands. "It really is a shame. I had hoped you'd see things from my perspective."

"I do. That's why I have to be the one to stop you." Harry said determinedly. There was no time for anymore second guessing this battle would determine everything. Lorene could tell that Harry was resolved to see this through but then again so was she.

"So be it Harry Potter. Your death will herald the end of the wizarding world."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	8. Lily vs Jackson

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

After being pulled away from her son and friends, Lily found herself standing in a scene from her darkest nightmares. She was standing in what appeared to be Godric's Hollow, more precisely the in front of ruins of the Potter cottage just as she remembered it from that horrible night.

"You have a lot of nerve bringing me here" Lily said coldly, turning to face the Fullbringer Jackson. As she faced her opponent Lily noted that the room was divided between the scene of her murder and a graveyard, strangely only containing two headstones.

"Forgive me" Jackson said politely. "But this room has become a place that reflects our most heartbroken moments."

"Well isn't that cheery" Lily quipped, drawing her zanpakutō watching for the slightest rise in the man's spiritual pressure. "Who did you lose?"

"My children. They were muggle-borns." Now Lily certainly wasn't expecting that but she now understood that the graves were in fact Jackson's children's.

"I'm sorry. No parent should have to bury their children" she sincerely. "But would they truly want you to destroy everything they wanted to protect?"

"Their deaths were in vain. I saw it the very monsters responsible for so much death now have the ear of their government. The bigotry and hatred that they fought against hasn't been stamped out, even children spout that hateful garbage."

"It'll take more than 13 years to change centuries of bigotry and hate. But the fact of the matter is at least there's still the chance for change." the Soul Reaper argued, choosing to believe in a better future for her child.

"Please the wizards still act as if it's the Middle Ages" Jackson scoffed. "They don't know how to change. And that withered old man Dumbledore certainly isn't going to do anything."

Sensing the rise in Jackson's spiritual pressure Lily knew the time for talking was over. Just as before Jackson slit his palms open and his blood began to glow as he activated his Fullbring "Bloody Lament."

Lily remained calm as she was surrounded by Jackson's blood golems. Spinning her she gave the release command for her shikai "Guide them to the twilight: Shinokyōfu!" Now wielding a crimson scythe, she spun on her heel as the blade carved through the constructs.

As the blood began to reform the monsters the Soul Reaper took advantage of the opening and flash stepped in front of Jackson, catching the man off guard as Lily's scythe carved into his shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be this way" said Lily, trying once more to reason with the man. "Just walk away."

"Tell me, would you allow your son to go unavenged?" Jackson countered. Seeing no other way Lily prepared to slice off Jackson's arm, only to her surprise to feel something pushing her blade out of the man's shoulder. Before she can even hope to make sense of this, Lily's forced to back off as spikes of blood shoot out from Jackson's shoulder, just grazing her cheek as she flash steps away. "Did you forget, Mrs. Potter? My Fullbring focus is my blood. The very same blood I shared with my children. The more you cut me, the more power I can exert."

 _Well this isn't going to be easy_ Lily thought to herself as she watched the blood harden around Jackson's shoulder wound. _So he can do more than form constructs_. Lily's forced out of her thoughts as she brings up the pole of the scythe to block as Jackson comes at her with a sword formed from hardened blood.

Pushing back against Jackson's sword, the Soul Reaper and the Fullbringer are locked in a clash of wills. Suddenly Jackson's blade liquefies, seeping over the pole section of Lily's zanpakutō, forcing her to drop the weapon as the blood shoots out into deadly spikes.

Unarmed the Soul Reaper is forced on the defensive as Jackson recreates his golems, surrounding Lily on all sides. But even without her zanpakutō is more than a match for such mindless creatures.

Taking to the air she aims, holding her open palm out towards the gathering mass of golems "Hado 33: Sōkatsui!" a burst of blue flame erupted out of Lily's hand blasting the golems to ash. She didn't have time to relax, as the Soul Reaper narrowly evades Jackson's attempt to lop off her head. Using flash step, Lily quickly retrieves her zanpakutō before charging at the Fullbringer at high speed.

Aim her blade at Jackson's neck, Lily's surprised to find that her scythe couldn't do more than nick him. Taking advantage of the Soul Reaper's shock, Jackson forms the blood in palm into a spear piercing the woman's side.

"Just because I'm not bleeding doesn't mean I can't use my power" Jackson explained. "As you've seen I can control the density of my blood. However I can still do this even without a wound. It's over Lily Potter."

Lily gasped for breath as she refused to scream out in pain as Jackson twisted the blood spear. As Jackson began pushing the spear further, Lily could no longer hold back her screams. Jackson took no pleasure in torturing the woman but he was on a mission and wouldn't stop now. As the pain finally became too much for Lily, he was sure he had one when suddenly his spear liquefied without his command.

With the spear gone, Lily began her counter attack. In response to the approaching scythe Jackson hardens his blood only to be taken by surprise when instead of using her zanpakutō, Lily opts to deliver a palm strike to his chest that much to his surprise sends what feels like an electrical shock through his body.

Using bringer light to gain some distance, Jackson isn't sure what to make of the spiritual aura around Lily's hand.

"What is this?!" Jackson demanded, still feeling a slight tingling sensation through his body.

"As I'm sure you know I was considered to be a very talented witch in my human life. Considered by some to be the brightest of my age." said Lily, the aura around her hand building as she continued to focus her spirit energy. "After I moved to the Soul Society I applied that same skill and dedication to my kidō; this is the result of that hard work."

Lily then flash stepped in front of Jackson catching the Fullbringer by surprise with another kidō powered palm strike. Hooking the blade of scythe around Jackson, Lily successfully restricts the man's movements as she delivered a barrage of punches, each delivering a great deal of damage despite Jackson's hardened blood. Shifting her weapon out of the way, Lily delivers a powerful dropkick sending the Fullbringer rolling across the floor in pain.

"If cutting you won't work anymore then my only option are impact attacks. But as I said I worked to develop my skill in kidō. By combining the Shunkō technique's ability to focus into one's own body with my studies into the Quincy weapon, Seele Schneider's ability to cut through spiritual pressure; I was able to develop this attack. Soul Force."

Staggering to his feet, Jackson forms sickle blades extending out of his forearms and charges the Soul Reaper making use of his Bringer Light technique. Using the pole section of her staff, Lily blocks the Fullbringer's attack and counters with her Soul Force move, causing the man to spit up blood as his constructs liquefy.

"My Soul Force attack works by focusing my spirit energy into a single point of my body. Then by vibrating that energy at a frequency greater than that of my opponent's I am able to cut through their spiritual pressure and inflict internal damage." Lily explained. "I admit the ability to perceive the nature of an opponent's spirit energy to such an extent is more of a Quincy specialty so it took me a while to get a fix on the nature of your spiritual pressure. But I digress, the point is you've lost this battle."

"NO!" Jackson roared, finally losing his gentlemanly attitude. Sensing his rising spiritual pressure Lily prepared herself as it was clear Jackson was going for an all or nothing attack. All of the blood spilt on the battle field glowed with the power of Fullbring as it gathered in Jackson's now outstretched hand. "I've come too far to lose here. This is for my children!" Draining his body nearly to the point of death, Jackson condenses the blood into a large sphere of hardened blood and fires it the Soul Reaper.

"And this is for mine" Lily said resolutely, prepared to face down the desperate father's final attack. "Kishin Hunter!" her now charged scythe blade makes contact with the deadly sphere, the ground cracking underneath her as their powers clash. But Jackson failed to take into account that Lily had weakened his spiritual pressure, meaning the bonds of spirit energy holding his creation together were much weaker now. Made evident as his sphere of blood cracked under the strain as Lily's Kishin Hunter attack breaks through, extending out into a powerful surge of energy slashing him across the chest.

As Jackson falls to the ground defeated, Lily sheathes her sword and approaches the dying man in his final moments.

"T…tell…me…why?" Jackson gasped, his vision growing darker by the second. "Why…fight…for…them?

"I'm not fighting for the wizarding world." Lily said honestly. "I don't think I ever really was. When I first joined Dumbledore's order it was mostly because I'd developed this need to fight, to protect people. But when I found out I was going to have Harry, I suddenly found a personal reason to win the war against Voldemort. I wanted my son to grow up in a world free of pointless hatred, I wanted him to be able to smile and laugh free from the shadows of war."

"But…it…didn't…happen."

"No and I admit. I wish more than anything I could go back and change it all. I wish I could've raised Harry myself. And the few visits he can make to the Soul Society to see me and his father just aren't a substitute for what we lost."

"So…why?" Jackson really needed to know, why did the woman who lost the chance to raise her baby because of this cursed world fight care at all what happened to it.

"Because of my son. Yes the magical world has given Harry a lot of pain and grief but it also brought him friends. People that see past that boy-who-lived nonsense to the real Harry inside. They make him happy. They make him smile. They're important to him. And as his mother it's my job to help protect what's important to my son."

With great effort Jackson turned his head to face his children's graves.

"I…never…even…got…to…see…their…graves" he cried.

"And that was wrong." Lily said gently. "But maybe you'll find them again."

"Do…you…really…think…so?"

"I don't know. But I certainly hope so." Lily watched as the light faded from Jackson's eyes as the heartbroken father left the living world behind. "I really do hope so."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review.


	9. Ron and Ginny vs Cass

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

After being separated from the others Ron and Ginny were surprised to find themselves standing outside King's Cross station.

"How the hell did we get here?" Ron questioned, surly Hogwarts didn't have the power to transport people otherwise why have the Express.

"Ron, doesn't it seem a little quiet?" asked Ginny, noticing that despite being in the middle of London there were no signs of people.

"Yeah I guess so" said Ron. As empty as the streets were, it wasn't hard for the Weasley siblings to pick up on the sound of flute music. Cautiously the siblings followed the sound into the station where they found, Cass leaning against the entrance wall to Platform 93/4.

"You know, I never did get why they'd think, placing a secret entrance in one of the city's busiest train stations was a good idea" she said casually, ignoring the wands now pointed at her.

"Where are we?" Ron demanded.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Cass replied, her casual façade now long gone. "This is where you die." Ron and Ginny were thrown back as, Cass's flute released a powerful sonic blast knocking them across the station.

Quick to recover, Ginny aimed her wand at the Fullbringer "Flipendo!" the blue light of her knockback jinx flew towards her target, only to miss as Cass's image flickered out of sight.

"You know, you're gonna have to be faster than that" Cass said menacingly, as she reappeared behind Ginny. Before the young witch could try anything, Cass sends her flying with another blast from her flute.

"Gin!" Ron cried in concern, as he moved to check on his sister only for Cass to appear in his way. The Weasley boy moved to aim his wand, but before he could even start saying a spell, he was left screaming in pain as Cass landed a crippling punch to his stomach, her use of Fullbring amplifying the attack.

"You took my family away from me." Cass said coldly, a cruel sneer on her face. "Now I'm going to do the same to you."

Yanking him up by his hair, Cass takes great pleasure in Ron's pain as she throws him out of the station. The Weasley boy groans in pain as he rolls down the stairs, landing on his back in the street, fully aware that the vengeful Fullbringer wasn't about to finish him quickly.

"This is where it happened. Where you killed my family" Cass said vindictively. "I'm all alone because of you and that damn car." Pain fills Ron's eyes as he now understands, Cass's motivations. Climbing to his feet, the Weasley boy prepares to face whatever his opponent has in store for him, but the look in his eyes has changed to that of painful understanding.

"I'm sorry." Ron said sincerely. But Cass didn't want his apologizes, she wanted blood and she made that perfectly clear as she fired another sonic blast from her flute. Luckily this time, Ron was prepared as he dove out of the way just barely avoiding the blast.

Sadly he wasn't fast enough, Cass was already on him before he could recover, her hand wrapped around the boy's throat.

"I don't want you half assed apologizes" said Cass, her voice thick with venom. "But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you yet. Once the walls come down, you can watch as I track down and kill every member of your family."

That was a step too far for Ron. He was sorry for what happened to Cass's family but he wasn't going to let anyone threaten his. A sentiment that Ginny shared as she arrived on the scene.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny smirked as her disarming charm hit its mark, causing Cass to lose her flute. Taking advantage of the opening his sister made, Ron pointed his wand at the Fullbringer's head, threatening to blow her head clean off.

But no matter how angry he was, Ron was no cold blooded killer. A fact that Cass was quick to capitalize on as she tossed the Weasley boy aside, she moved to reclaim her weapon. Not about to let that happen the Weasley siblings unleashed every spell they could think of, resulting in a powerful explosion of magical energy.

"So you have spells that disarm your opponents" as the smoke cleared, Ron and Ginny were shocked to see that not only was Cass unharmed the Fullbringer had gone through a change. Now clad in a black bodysuit, long elbow length gloves, and shoulder armor containing speakers.

"Final Requiem: Second Movement. I wonder if you little spell will work if I'm wearing my weapon. Let's find out." Ron and Ginny weren't sure what to make of Cass's new outfit but it quickly became clear, it wasn't just for show. "Now do me a favor and scream."

Holding her hand out, Cass catches the Weasley siblings off guard with an intense wave of sound, forcing them to their knees in agony.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron questioned, still feeling a painful ringing in his ears. Still disoriented Ron is helpless as Cass delivers a powerful kick to the head, sending him rolling across the street in pain, dropping his wand in the process.

Ginny isn't in any better shape as Cass drags her to her feet. Keeping a tight grip on the young witch's hair Cass starts using Ginny as a punching bag, taking special care not to deliver a killing blow just yet.

But if there's one thing Ginny is, it's a fighter. Despite the painful onslaught the young Weasley witch managed to hold on to her wand, aimed and let loose with her signature spell.

"Ah!" Cass screamed, letting go of Ginny as she fell victim to the witch's Bat Boogey Hex. Worried about her brother, Ginny raced to Ron's side as the Fullbringer came under attack by mucus shaped bats flying out of her nose.

"Ron you ok?" Ginny asked, kneeling by her brother's side.

"Yeah" Ron said groggily, his vision clearing enough to take in his sister's appearance. Ginny's face was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. It made his blood boil that his sister was hurt and he was powerless to protect her.

Seeing the worry in his sister's eyes, Ron forced himself to his feet. Just in time as the sound of Cass's sonic blasts coupled with the screeching of bats told them the Fullbringer was back for more.

"Seriously, bat boogies?" Cass said incredulously. "How messed up is your world, to have a spell for that?!"

Despite his own injuries and lack of a wand, Ron took a protective stance in front of Ginny daring Cass to make a move. The Fullbringer didn't disappoint as before either Weasley could react, she had her hand wrapped around Ron's throat and had Ginny on her knees under the weight of her sonic attack.

"Now you can watch your family dye." Ginny let out a horrific scream as Cass increased the force of her attack, blood started dripping from her ears, nose, and eyes as she started to give up hope of survival.

Seeing his sister in such agony was too much for Ron as he gave Cass the most hateful glare.

"That's right, now you know how I feel whenever I think about what you did!" Cass snarled. But she should've taken her hate out on Ron, as the young wizard had a trick up his sleeve. Catching Cass completely off guard, Ron slipped a second wand out his sleeve. But this wasn't any wand it was Hermione's, Vinewood and Dragon heartstring.

Aiming the wand at the Fullbringer, Ron focused his magic and cast the strongest spell he could "Bombarda!" casting the spell at close range both Ron and Cass were caught in the explosion leaving them both severely injured. Neither having the strength to go on they collapsed to the ground both struggling to stay conscious.

Forcing herself to her feet Ginny retrieved her wand and stood over Cass's fallen form debating about what she should do as the older girl's Fullbring deactivated.

"Just do it" Cass growled, thinking Ginny would finish her.

"No" said Ron, showing just how much this entire adventure has matured him. "You're my responsibility."

"Ron" Ginny said sadly. Bur Ron wasn't dropping the issue.

"It's true Gin. If I just thought about things instead of taking dad's car." Ron then turned his attention back to Cass. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." And he meant it, Ron wouldn't hesitate to fight Cass if she threatened his family but ultimately he knew it was his fault she here in the first place.

On Cass's part she was feeling a mix of anger and sorrow. She could tell Ron's apology was sincere but that wasn't enough for her. Who was he to dare try and think saying sorry was enough to make it all better. And yet she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes as she heard Ron's regret.

Both physically and emotionally drained Cass let herself pass out. Seeing her brother stubbornly refuse to pass out, Ginny helped Ron to his feet, letting him lean on her for support as they left to search for their friends. Leaving Cass behind beaten but alive as they refused to become the monsters she perceived them to be.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	10. Tonks vs Zane

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

Just as Lily, Ron, and Ginny found themselves facing off against Fullbringers, so too did Tonks as she found herself standing in a forest clearing, with the Fullbringer known as Zane. Though for whatever reason the man hasn't made a move against her yet.

"So what's your deal?" Tonks questioned, keeping a tight grip on her wand. But Zane didn't even respond to her and instead decided to sit down against a tree.

"Oh relax" said Zane. "I'm not really interested in fighting you."

"Oh but you didn't hesitate to fire on Harry."

"Eh, it wasn't so much that I wanted to kill the kid. As I didn't want him getting away with the old man."

"Really, and here I thought you wouldn't mind a little more wizarding blood on your hands." To Tonks' annoyance the Fullbringer actually had the nerve to laugh at her. "Yeah, well laugh at this!"

"I'm sure you're probably flipping me the bird. But that tends to lose its effect when you're giving it to a blind man." Zane smirked, the indignant squeak from Tonks confirming his assumptions.

"Ok fine. If you aren't going to attack me then what are we doing here?" Tonks demanded.

"Simple really, I'm waiting for Lorene to stab old Hogwarts in the heart." Zane said casually. "After that I plan to go track a certain someone down."

"Oh and who's that?" Zane took on a pensive face as he debated revealing the identity of his quarry before finally coming to a decision.

"I'm looking for the piece of shit called Mundungus Fletcher." For some reason this didn't surprise Tonks as her Auror mentor had complained more than once about the criminal wizard.

"Look whatever, Fletcher did to you, I'm sure we can handle it legally" said Tonks, thinking maybe Zane could be reasoned with. "I can bring your case forward and…"

"And do what?" Zane interrupted. "Your court system doesn't monitor the use of magic by adults and I doubt they'd care what he did to some muggle."

Unfortunately Tonks had to admit he had a point the most Fletcher would get is maybe a charge on violating the statue of secrecy.

"So now what? I'm supposed to just sit here twiddling my thumbs, while your boss destroys my world." Tonks argued.

"Well that's my plan" Zane replied. "The castle's not letting another door appear until either we fight it out or until Lorene finishes the old girl off."

Zane wasn't surprised to sense a rise in Tonks' spiritual pressure as the Quincy/witch hybrid aimed her wand at the Fullbringer, releasing a non-verbal spell that Zane was quick to dodge with Bringer Light.

"So much for handling this peacefully" said Zane, reappearing a short distance away from Tonks, the iconic light of Fullbringer glowed in his unseeing eyes as his visor formed. "Bull's Eye."

Not wanting to give him time to attack, Tonks unleashed a barrage of spell fire on Zane hoping to finish the battle quickly. But unfortunately Zane had other plans as his Fullbring enhanced speed made it a simple task to evade her attacks. Drawing his gun, Zane opened fire on Tonks, who quickly responded with a shield charm that managed to hold up against the spirit energy infused projectiles.

"Now that's interesting, you're a Quincy that prefers fighting like a witch" Zane noted, continuing to fire on Tonks' shield. In response to Zane's prodding, Tonks used her Hirenkyaku, appearing behind the Fullbringer casting another series of spells only to her surprise hit nothing but open air.

"And you're not very fast" Zane taunted, holding his gun up to the back of her head. Tonks broke into a cold sweat as she waited for what felt like eternity for him to pull the trigger. Finally he pulled the trigger, Tonks had to restrain herself from sighing in relief as she heard Zane's gun click, indicating an empty magazine.

As she turned her wand on the Fullbringer, Tonks was surprised to see that he didn't even seem concerned. Then before she could even think about casting a spell a searing pain ran through her body as she felt something blast through her shoulder.

"Guess you forgot, I'm the only one your little group hasn't met yet" Zane taunted. Tonks said nothing as she was mentally kicking herself as she could practically hear her mentor nagging her about constant vigilance.

"Don't go thinking you've won" she challenged, gritting her teeth against the pain. Taking a look at her shoulder, Tonks was surprised to see a target tattooed onto her skin. Her eye's widened in understanding as she realized what was coming next as a second tattoo appeared over her heart.

Tonks barely had time to react as the fallen bullets rose up from the ground and sped towards her, hitting open air as the Quincy/witch hybrid made a high speed move to evade the attack. But just as she suspected the bullets simply changed direction and followed after Tonks as she fled through the forest.

"Run all you like" Zane said smugly. "It won't matter once my target is set, there's no escape."

To Tonks' annoyance Zane wasn't exaggerating about the effectiveness of his Fullbring, for no matter what she did be it shield charms, taking cover, or Hirenkyaku, Zane's bullets continued to follow after her, gaining speed and tearing through obstacles as the Fullbringer focused his spirit energy.

Zane lazily sat against a tree waiting for his bullets to hit their mark and the battle when suddenly he sensed his bullets had somehow lost their target. Moving at high speed he quickly arrived at where he sensed his target vanish. Searching the area with his Fullbring enhanced senses Zane noticed spilt blood on the ground, confusing as he was certain he hadn't hit Tonks.

The woman in question watched from the tree lines, clenching her hand over a small cut on her chest. Waiting for just the right moment Tonks leapt from her perch raining down a number of spells on her opponent.

Zane was quick to respond, diving out of the path of the spell fire, taking cover in the trees. Tonks was about to follow when she noticed a glint of light flying towards her. Instinctively raising her wand to cast Tonks played right into her enemy's hands as the light revealed to be a throwing knife cut her wand cleanly in half, the broken pieces marked by Zane's Bullseye.

"Guess that's the end of the spells" Zane smirked, stepping out into the open, a pair of throwing knives in each hand. Tonks wasn't surprised when the Fullbringer's markers appeared on her body this time targeting her head and heart.

Tonks was quick to form her spirit bow as Zane threw his knives, using her Quincy arrows to knock the blades off course. But as she expected the power of Zane's Fullbring soon had the knives readjusting themselves and were soon flying back towards her. Expecting Tonks to once again fire her bow, Zane was surprised when instead his knives dropped to the ground.

Confused as to why his Bullseye failed for a second time the answer came as a blade of spirit energy extended from the broken piece of wand now in Tonks' hand.

"I can see you're confused" she smirked. "Turns out your Fullbring uses your spirit energy to create your markers. Too bad I've got the perfect weapon against spiritual constructs." The wood of the broken wand shattered revealing a hidden silver hilt. "Seele Schneider."

Zane was certainly surprised that Tonks had kept the Quincy weapon hidden inside her wand but as his Fullbring enhanced senses picked up on the sound of dripping blood he realized a glaring flaw in the witch/Quincy hybrid's defense.

"Guess I could always wait for you to bleed out." Zane said confidently.

"Please I'll be sure to beat you before I have to worry about that" Tonks replied, keeping her bow trained on the Fullbringer, as blood seeped into her eye. _Easier said than done. The vibrations from Seele Schneider aren't just effecting his targets. My spiritual pressure's already feeling unstable. If this takes too long I won't be able to form my bow._

Not willing to waste any more time Tonks went on the offensive firing an arrow at the Fullbringer. Zane was quick to dodge and returned fire throwing more knives infused with his spirit energy. Tonks was quick to knock the blades back with her arrows before being forced to run Seele Schneider across her leg.

So began a losing battle for Tonks as Zane's Fullbring proved to be a formidable challenge as regardless of her defenses Zane's targets forced her to cut away at her own reserves. Tonks wasn't out of the fight just yet as she continued to move across the clearing seemingly trying to maintain a certain amount of distance between them. Sadly despite her best efforts Tonks just wasn't able to land a decisive blow against the Fullbringer. The power of Seele Schneider proved to be a double edged sword as finally the blade's power finally caused her bow to breakdown.

"Looks like you lost" Zane smirked, walking towards the now unarmed woman as she dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Tonks said stubbornly, swinging her blade at the Fullbringer but Zane simply stepped back out of the range of her weapon. "Got you" she smirked, stabbing the blade of her weapon into the ground.

Zane was shocked to find that he couldn't move as spirit energy poured out from Seele Schneider's blade. He could only stand there as a large pentagram formed under him and Tonks, with the witch/Quincy hybrid at its edge.

"One thing my dad always taught me, a good Quincy keeps a backup plan" said Tonks, pulling out a small silver tube (Gintō). "Seele Schneider has the added ability to collect spirit energy in its hilt. And what you see here is the ultimate use of that ability, Sprenger."

"When did you have time to set this up?!" Zane demanded, struggling against the techniques hold.

"No one said you can't setup a backup plan in advance." Tonks smirked, hiding the fact that her earlier spells were in fact meant to transfigure the surrounding rocks and twigs into the four strategically placed Seele Schneider necessary for creating the pentagram. "Now let's see just who's tougher, me or you." Dipping the Gintō in her hand, a drop of compressed spirit energy fell from the silver tube, splashing like water against the hilt of the Seele Schneider trigger a massive explosion inside the confines of the pentagram.

Once the smoke cleared Tonks was left lying on her back broken and bleeding but alive, with no sign of Zane anywhere.

"Ugh, ok… that…. hurt" she groaned, before finally passing out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	11. Harry vs Lorene

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

 **Previously:** _"The Heart of Hogwarts: the castle's keystone through its connection to the ley lines it locates and identifies every witch and wizard born in Britain. I destroy this stone and the backlash will surge through the lines destroying the wards hiding the magical world."_

" _So that's how you plan to do it" said Harry, his grip tightening on Nakatsukasa. "I can't let you do this."_

" _Well then Harry" Lorene said sadly, forming blades on her hands. "It really is a shame. I had hoped you'd see things from my perspective."_

" _I do. That's why I have to be the one to stop you." Harry said determinedly. There was no time for anymore second guessing this battle would determine everything. Lorene could tell that Harry was resolved to see this through but then again so was she._

" _So be it Harry Potter. Your death will herald the end of the wizarding world."_

 **Now:** Harry and Lorene met in deadly clash of blades, their energy surging outwards heating the air as they began the battle for the fate of the wizarding world. As they were locked in their struggle Harry's caught by surprise as he's sideswiped by a pillar of rock sending him flying.

Regaining his footing Harry isn't surprised to see the rock pillar is being controlled by Lorene's threads. Sensing her spiritual pressure, Harry quickly rolls to the side as Lorene appears behind him attempting to land a kick to the head. Evading the attack, the substitute reaper counters with a swing of his sword, making a small cut on the Fullbringer's arm as she dodged with the bringer light technique.

Appearing on top of the pillar, Lorene smirked as she looked down at the young reaper much to Harry's annoyance.

"I think you've forgotten this castle belongs to me now." With a twitch of her finger, Lorene's strings cut the pillar into pieces and sent them flying towards Harry at high speed. Not fazed by the display, Harry releases his Ain-Soph-Aur destroying the stones but losing sight of Lorene in smoke.

"Is that what you call controlling the castle?" Harry taunted, hoping to draw the woman out. His ploy works just a little too well as razor wire burst from the ground, cutting into his flesh as they wrapped themselves around his limbs binding his movements.

"I told you Harry, this castle is mine" Lorene smirked, appearing in a burst of speed. "Now you can watch as I put an end to all the lies."

Harry struggled against his bindings as Lorene turned to face Hogwarts' heart, the treads reforming a deadly blade around her hand. Unwilling to watch quietly Harry released as much spirit energy as he could into breaking his ties but it seemed Lorene wasn't bluffing about increasing her powers, the threads were too strong.

"Ain-Soph-Aur!" realizing he wasn't going to be able break free of the threads by brute force, Harry aims the powerful attack at the ground, the force of which blows away the base of his bindings freeing himself.

Turning to see the now free Soul Reaper, Lorene brings her blade up in time to block Harry's zanpakutō as he flash steps in front of her. As the combatants' spiritual pressures rose their battle reached a higher level as they moved around the field at unimaginably high speeds.

Harry staggers back as Lorene lands a painful kick to his head. Keeping up the pressure the Fullbringer follows up with a knee to the gut. As Harry gasps for breath, Lorene's strings wrap around him and fling him painfully into the ground.

As the dust cleared, Harry was still standing, his body surrounded by a crimson aura, slightly out of breath but still good to fight.

"So you created a shield with your spirit energy to reduce the impact, smart" Lorene smirked. That smirk fell as she quickly brought her blade up to block Harry's sword. But it turns out it was Harry's turn to smirk as his zanpakutō began to crackle with energy.

"Ain-Soph-Aur!" released at close range, Lorene had no way to defend as she took the full force of the powerful energy wave.

As the smoke cleared Lorene was revealed to not have taken as much damage as Harry would've liked. Her body glowing just the same as Harry's was moments ago, making it clear that she'd used the same defense technique.

"Not a bad trick Harry, this defense of yours" Lorene complimented. Using her bringer light, she appeared back on the ground. "But it seems to limit how much damage you can do. I hope this doesn't mean you've been going easy on me."

"How's this for easy?!" Harry growled in frustration, flash stepping into front of the woman once again clashing blades. The young substitute was quickly made to regret this move as the blade around Lorene's open hand unraveled as her strings began to feed themselves into the ground. Before he could even question what was going on, he was sent flying as he knocked aside by…. Hagrid?!

"Hagrid?" Harry questioned, not believing the half giant would actually attack him of his own free will. The half giant didn't say anything as he drew and aimed his umbrella at Harry. "Hagrid, what're you doing?"

Hagrid didn't respond to Harry's cries as he fired a bolt of magical energy at the Soul Reaper. Keeping a tight grip on his sword, Harry fires his Ain-Soph-Aur resulting a powerful explosion as it collides with Hagrid's magical blast.

Hagrid watched as the smoke began to clear, waiting for Harry's next move.

"Bakudō #1: Sai!" Harry's kidō was quick to take effect as Hagrid's arms were bound behind his back before falling to the ground. Flash stepping to his friend's side, Harry was shocked to see Hagrid fade out of existence, reminding him of Room of Requirement's ability to create anything or anyone in this case.

 _Now, where'd she go?_ Harry wondered as he tried to sense Lorene's spiritual pressure. He didn't have to search long as the Fullbringer's threads burst from the ground piercing Harry's shoulders. A moment later Lorene appeared out of thin air, holding Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I have to admit; the cloak is fun" she smirked. "You know; I just don't understand you Harry. You had the cloak, you could've struck me down before Dumbledore's wand let me know you were there. So why not do it? Why try so hard to save such a horrible man?"

"I don't want to have to kill you" said Harry, gritting his teeth against the pain as Lorene's threads continued to pierce his body. "And Dumbledore is a great man."

Lorene just shook her head as if she was pitying the boy. "It's sad that you truly believe that. Let me show you the kind of man Dumbledore is." Harry watched as the forms of Dumbledore, a child Lorene, and a woman that he could only assume was her mother appeared behind the Fullbringer. "That woman was my mother. I was eight years old when that old man took her away."

 **Flashback:**

Amelia Ravencroft was a loving mother, her daughter Lorene was her entire world. It may have been just the two of them but they were happy with their lives. But sadly those happy days weren't meant to last as Amelia's past had finally caught up with her.

The mother and daughter were just finishing dinner when there was a knock on the door to their flat. Unfortunately, who was waiting on the other side of that door was far from a welcomed guest.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia demanded, surprising her daughter with her tone. Lorene had always been told to be taught to be kind and respectful when talking to people; that her mother would chose to act so harshly towards someone made her curious. What she found though was more than a little confusing as her mother was glaring at an old man dressed in strange robes that made him look like a wizard from her story books.

"Now my dear, is there a need to be so hostile?" asked the old man.

"Yes. Now what are you doing here, Dumbledore?" Instead of answering the old man had the audacity to invite himself into her home and sat down on her couch, like he owned the place. It took everything Amelia had not to slap him but she knew just what Dumbledore was capable of.

"I need your help, Amelia" the woman's eyes just narrowed at the familiarity Dumbledore chose to address her with.

"And why would the great Albus Dumbledore need my help? In fact, how did you even find me?"

"It wasn't an easy task I assure you. Your talent for wards hasn't diminished even after all this time. It was just good fortune that one of my associates happened to see you on the street."

"So you had your people looking for me." Amelia said disdainfully. "So why come looking for me?"

"I need your help in setting up a ward" Dumbledore raised his hand anticipating the woman's interruption. "Yes I know I have knowledge and skill in wards but I'm afraid I'm looking for something a bit unique."

"And why should I help you? I told you before I want nothing to do with your Order."

"Amelia, I understand your feelings about the…."

"Let me just stop you there, Dumbledore. You don't understand and that's the problem. No one in the wizarding world wants to understand the problem. And then they complain and act surprised when some other Dark Lord shows up."

"My dear, given time I'm sure the wizarding world will truly change for the better. All I'm asking is for your help."

"And I'm telling you I'm done. I don't care what happens to the magical world anymore I've lost enough of my life to you bigots. Now get out!" To Amelia's growing frustration, Dumbledore simply stayed put, his gaze focusing in on a little girl peeking into the room.

"I assume that's your daughter" said Dumbledore, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Stay away from her Dumbledore" Amelia growled, before turning to face her daughter. "Lorene go to bed, love."

As Lorene ran to her room, the headmaster got his first real look at the girl and noted the strong family resemblance. He also took note of the fact the girls name didn't appear in the book of potential students at Hogwarts, meaning Lorene was a muggle.

"She is a beautiful child; Amelia you must be proud. May I ask about her father?"

"No you may not. Now I won't tell you again, leave my home now!"

"Very, well" As Dumbledore stood to leave, he paused by the front door and gave Amelia a piercing gaze. "I did note the impressive protective wards you weaved into her clothing. I assume this means you've been keeping apprised of what's been happening in the wizarding world."

Amelia's silence told him everything.

"You are right to be cautious, given the current state of affairs anything could happen."

"Was that a threat?" Amelia growled, but Dumbledore continued to keep his grandfatherly façade.

"No I just worry for you and your child's safety." Taking out his wand, Dumbledore conjured a small crystal and handed it to Amelia. "Why don't you hold on to that in case you change your mind or need a bit of assistance?"

A few days later the news reported a destroyed bridge not far from Amelia and Lorene's home. Whether or not Dumbledore staged the attack or if it was truly Death Eater activity she couldn't be sure. All Amelia knew was it wasn't safe in their town any longer, she had no choice and called Dumbledore.

The headmaster arrived promptly and made it clear that Lorene would be kept safe provided, Amelia did what Dumbledore needed. It wasn't what she wanted but Amelia would do anything to keep her daughter safe. So with a tearful promise to return Amelia left with Dumbledore, as the headmaster made arrangements for Lorene's care.

 **Flashback End:**

The specters then faded away as Lorene fished out an old piece of parchment from her pocket.

"My mother never made it home to me. And your dear headmaster just had me shipped off to the nearest orphanage with nothing but this note as an explanation" Lorene said scornfully, holding the note up so Harry could read it.

 _ **It is with a heavy heart I inform you of your mother's passing. But take heart in knowing she died for the greater good.**_

Harry couldn't believe it; he'd always thought so highly of the headmaster. To find out that Dumbledore could be so manipulative shattered his view of the old man.

"You truly are a fool" Lorene sighed, with a flick of her wrist her threads released Harry as he was thrown brutally across the battle field, landing on his back gasping for breath. "Do you honestly think my mother was the only one Dumbledore has ever used."

In a flash, Lorene was on Harry before he even had time to get on his feet. Grabbing him by the collar, Lorene subjected Harry to barrage of fast devastating punches, releasing him only to land a brutal kick to the gut bringing the boy to his knees as he coughed up blood.

Sighing as the boy tried to push himself off the ground, Lorene stomped her foot into his back, digging Harry's face further into the dirt.

"It's sad really. You came here feeling so determined and yet you don't have the strength to follow through."

 _Is this really all I've got?_ Harry thought miserably. _I came all this way but in the end I still hesitated._

Taking her foot of the boy's back, Lorene dragged Harry to his feet by the scruff of his neck. Looking into the boy's eyes she could see his despair but Harry had made his choice and now Lorene was going to make him pay for it. Binding the boy in her threads Lorene positioned Harry between herself and Hogwarts' heart intending to crush the last bit of fight in the substitute reaper's spirit.

"Like I said Harry, my mother's not the only one that bastard Dumbledore has manipulated. In fact, he's been playing games with your life for quite a while."

At Lorene's command the castle projected the images of Snape in a dark room kneeling before who Harry recognized as Voldemort.

 **Flashback:**

"My Lord, I have news to report" Snape said dutifully, keeping his head low. With a gesture Voldemort permitted his follower to continue. "There is a prophecy my Lord. A seer gave it to Dumbledore at his brother's bar."

Snape then presented a glass orb filled with smoke to the Dark Lord. As Voldemort accepted the orb an ethereal voice echoed around the room.

" **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…."**

 **Flashback End:**

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next" said Lorene, as the figures of Voldemort and Snape faded away. "Voldemort decided you fit the bill and went after your family. Afterwards Dumbledore defended the man and told the courts that Snape was acting as his spy. So Snape goes free and Dumbledore sets him up with a teaching job."

Harry was just stunned by how much Dumbledore had hidden from him. He wanted to deny it but something inside told him everything Lorene had shown him was true. _Lorene, me; how many people's lives has Dumbledore messed with? He let Snape a Death Eater teach. Snape sent Voldemort after my family and Dumbledore saved him._

Lorene could see the pain on Harry's face but she held no sympathy for the boy. Harry had made his choice of his own free will and she was too close to her goal to try and convince him to join her. With Harry in position Lorene weaved her threads into a large spear intending to finish both Harry and Hogwarts together.

For his part Harry wasn't sure what to think. Since he first entered the magical world Dumbledore had been held as the epitome of what it meant to be a wizard. And now Lorene has taken that image and shattered it. If Dumbledore, the leader of the light was so manipulative and cruel then what did that say for the rest of the wizarding world?

As Harry continued to fall into turmoil a voice echoed inside his mind.

 _Help me…please…help me, Harry Potter._ Before Harry could question the identity of the mysterious voice his mind was assaulted by images of wizarding history. He saw the best and absolute worst of wizards and with each scene came overwhelming feelings. Harry then realized these weren't just random images but memories; memories of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. And that's when he knew these memories were those carved into Hogwarts' soul. For all the darkness that plagued the wizarding world there was just as much light Even while under the control of Lorene's Fullbring the old castle still had it in her to try and resist even if all she could do was beg for Harry's help.

 _But there's nothing I can do, Lorene's too powerful_ Harry thought miserably.

" _You'd win if you'd stop holding back"_ the familiar voice of Nakatsukasa argued. _"You aren't fighting at your full strength."_

" _But I'm doing everything I can. I know I want to stop her."_

Harry couldn't believe that Nakatsukasa was questioning his resolve, when he had come all this way to fight.

" _You lack the will to see it through. You are like an eagle without wings. You have the desire but lack the will to see it through"_ said the zanpakutō. _"You can't afford to fight halfheartedly."_

" _But I'm not…"_

" _Don't try to lie to me Harry"_ Nakatsukasa interrupted. _"While the Fullbringer is powerful, it does not help that you are hesitant to finish the fight. If you want to protect anything you must be willing to fight with everything. This is the path that you chose and you must dedicate yourself to it."_

" _You're right"_ Harry admitted. He wanted to defeat Lorene without killing her and in doing so he limited his power and now he was moments away from being killed and having the wizarding world exposed. If Harry wanted to win he couldn't afford to hold himself back any longer.

Turning his attention to the outside world Harry released all the spirit energy he had left, the force of his spiritual pressure breaking his bindings. Landing on his feet, Harry prepared to make a final stand against Lorene.

"Sorry but I've found my resolve" the Substitute Soul Reaper declared, his eyes glowing with power as he focused the last of his power. "I will stop you."

"So you're done playing around" said Lorene, responding in kind to Harry's release of spirit energy. "Even if you do win, you know the wizards will turn on you again. They already have before, remember the Chamber of Secrets."

"You're right, they might turn on me again." Harry agreed. "But I'll survive with the help of my friends."

" _With your injuries you won't be able to last much longer. We must end this in one single blow"_ Nakatsukasa advised her master.

The earth trembled as Harry and Lorene prepared to bring their battle to a close. As if following a silent countdown, the two charged each other simultaneously meeting an explosive release of power accompanied by a blinding light.

Once the dust cleared Harry and Lorene were left leaning on each other as their respective weapons were run through the other's gut. Completely drained of her strength Lorene fell back from Harry as he managed to catch himself on his zanpakutō

"So…this…is…how…it…ends" Lorene said weakly, struggling to find breath.

"It didn't have to be like this" said Harry, leaning on his sword for support.

"Yes…it did" the Fullbringer argued, a strangely peaceful smile on her face. "It…had…to…be…you."

"Because I can understand you?" the boy guessed.

"Yes…and…because…my…mother's… wards…..protected….you." _At least now I see you really are something special._ Lorene thought to herself feeling content as the last breath of life left her body.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	12. Epilogue

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

With Lorene dead the effects of her Fullbring faded away as Hogwarts was free to return to her original state leaving Harry standing in the great hall. Exhausted from the battle he allowed himself to fall back, much to his surprise into the arms of his mother.

"Mom" Harry muttered, smiling as Ginny and Ron stood at his side. He was about to ask about Tonks when the doors slammed open as Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Andromeda, and Ted carrying his heavily bandaged but still clearly alive daughter.

"I'm glad you're alright" Lily said sincerely, remaining mindful of her son's injuries as she held him close. Harry just smiled as he enjoyed one of the few moments in his life, he could remember being in his mother's embrace. But that smile fell quickly as he noticed Dumbledore walking over to Lorene's body.

"Stay away from her!" Harry snapped, flash stepping to stand between the Hogwarts Headmaster and Lorene's body, shocking everyone with the amount of venom in the boy's voice. "You've done her enough harm, Dumbledore."

"My boy, I…" Dumbledore fell silent as he noticed the hateful glare the boy was giving him. Part of him suspected that if it weren't for Harry's injuries, he'd have the boy's sword at his throat. "What do you know?" he sighed.

"I know what you did to her and why. And I know about Snape."

To his credit Dumbledore knew better than to try and correct the boy on how he addressed the potions professor. But the headmaster couldn't help but at least try and defend his actions.

"Harry, you must understand you needed protection and…"

"I don't want to hear it" Harry said coldly. "You failed to protect her mother like you promised and then simply threw her away. Not to mention what Snape did!"

"Mate, what're you talking about?" Ron asked but Harry just kept quiet, keeping his glare locked on the headmaster.

"And what would you have done Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I would've done everything in my power to keep my word." Harry declared, turning to walk away he stopped at the door to look over his shoulder "If you have any remorse at all you'll make sure the fallen are buried with their loved ones. And be sure to keep Snape away from me."

In the days following the battle Lorene and Jackson's bodies were collected and per Harry's instructions buried next to their loved ones; the graves themselves being moved into the non-magical world.

Harry's made it a point to stop by and visit every now and then, though he hasn't told anyone the reason why. Regardless there were a few loose ends that he felt he needed to tie up before he could personally bring this case to a close.

* * *

After spending so many years wishing to leave the Dursleys and never having to see them again, Harry would've never guessed he'd be in this situation. But the situation with the Fullbringers or as Harry had come to call them, mourners had really shown him that not everything is black and white. Sometimes there are no clear cut bad guys. Sometimes the bad guys are created by the actions of the so called good guys. And other times they're just lashing out from a broken heart.

That's what brought Harry to this small little café waiting to see if life had any more surprises for him. After sitting for almost twenty minutes he was about to give up when he spotted her, calling his guest over Harry found himself sitting across from none other than his aunt Petunia.

"Well what do want?" she asked rudely, clearly the woman didn't want to be in her nephew's presence longer then she had to.

"I wanted to ask, why did you even bother taking me in?" Harry asked. After seeing and hearing about the people hurt by the actions of the magical world, Harry couldn't help but think about his aunt and decided to reach out (by telephone of course). Honestly he hadn't expected Petunia to actually show up. "I know you hate me so, why bother keeping me?"

For what felt like an eternity Petunia just sat there staring at her nephew, though his physical appearance was the same, she couldn't help but think something different about Harry. "I don't hate you." Now that wasn't what Harry had expected to hear.

"How can you say that? You locked me away. Treated me like a burden and a freak. Don't lie to me. Just tell me, why?"

"Looking at you just hurts" Petunia muttered quietly to herself, Harry just barely managed to hear her over the background noise. "You want to know why I took you in. It was because of that old fool of a headmaster of yours. Said it was the only place you'd be safe. Fat load of good that was."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he didn't miss the loathing in Petunia's voice when she mentioned Dumbledore. But what was truly shocking was the admittance that however begrudgingly his aunt had taken him in simply because she understood it would keep him safe.

As Harry struggled to understand his aunt, Petunia despite herself found herself wondering just what had caused her nephew to call her. She was well aware of the harsh treatment she gave him and once they learned he was moving out to live with his godfather, she didn't think she'd ever see Harry again. Most of all she asked herself, why did she decided to come?

"If you wanted to keep me safe. Then why did you…." Harry didn't have to say anymore, Petunia knew what he was asking; why did she neglect and abuse him. Why treat him like some disgusting waste, if she kept him for the sole purpose of protection.

Petunia was tempted to just leave and accuse Harry of being ungrateful but before she could a waitress walked over and served them each a simple bowl of ice cream. That's when she finally realized where she was; the very same shop her father had taken her and Lily whenever they visited London. The boy had even somehow ordered her favorite flavor.

Petunia wasn't sure what to make of the gesture and Harry wasn't being very forthcoming as he simply sat there eating his ice cream. The ball was in her court, whatever happened next was entirely up to her and Harry wanted her to know that.

"You're just like Lily" she said at last, surprising her nephew with the comparison. "You were just going to go and be one of **them** anyway, so what was the point?"

Harry was stunned. Was that really all it came down to. Honestly any time before, Harry probably would've exploded and argued that it wasn't a good enough reason. But this past adventure had taught him that sometimes things aren't always so cut and dry. Sometimes there are no heroes and villains, just people lashing out from a broken heart.

"I can't forgive you for everything" Harry admitted, he just couldn't force himself to. "But maybe we could at least send Christmas cards. I don't think mom would want us at each other's throats. And I don't think she was choosing magic over you."

Petunia was shocked by her nephew's words but before she could question him about it, he'd already left, leaving money behind for the bill and his address. Despite herself Petunia did keep her nephew's contact information, thinking just maybe sending a card wasn't too much trouble.

As they each went their separate ways both Harry and Petunia were feeling just a little bit lighter.

* * *

Harry wasn't the only one who'd been changed by the incident. Hermione had taken a more honest approach with her parents concerning her experiences with the magical world. Needless to say the Granger parents weren't exactly pleased by what they heard.

"Please Dad, I can do this" Hermione begged.

"Hermione, your father and I are just concerned with all the danger" Emma explained.

"But Mom, I know I can handle it."

"But that's just it, Hermione. You shouldn't have to" said Dan. "And clearly whatever happened in that world had an effect on you."

"I'm better now, Dad" Hermione argued. "I need to see this through. I need to prove to those bigoted idiots just what I can do. And more than that I've got friends now that really care about me."

Dan and Emma paused to consider their daughter's words. On the one hand they were now aware of the dangers Hermione had faced and the fact that no one had informed them didn't help things. On the other hand, Hogwarts was where Hermione had finally been able to blossom and for the first time in her life had true friends. It would be cruel to take that away from her.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as Hermione waited for her parents to come to a decision. After what felt like an eternity their silent conversation came to an end as they turned back to their daughter.

"Hermione, we aren't pleased that you'd hidden so much of what's happened to you at Hogwarts." Emma began. "We don't pretend to know how wizarding parents would react but I assure you, your father and I are very concerned for your safety."

"But we do understand that your friends mean a lot to you" Dan continued. "So this is what's going to happen. We'll let you go back to Hogwarts next year but you must be completely honest with us. We'll also be speaking to Prof. McGonagall about this. But if you're put in any danger at all this coming year we will be pulling you from Hogwarts."

"I promise I won't lie to you anymore" Hermione vowed. This was a new beginning for the Granger family as they made the first steps to fight against the division of worlds in order to remain a family. And Hermione was already thinking of ways she could help her fellow muggle-borns do the same. She was going to help bring change to the magical world.

* * *

Over at the Burrow, Ron was going through a change of his own.

"I see it but I can't believe it, Gred" said George.

"I see it too, Forge" said Fred. "Truly a sad day indeed." The twins then started hugging and crying in a comedic fashion, much to Ron's annoyance as he sat at a nearby table.

"Would you two knock it off!" he snapped. "I'm trying to study."

"And that's the problem" said the twins, only to run out of the room screaming as they suddenly fell victim to their sister's Bat Boogey Hex.

"You can thank me later" Ginny smirked, taking a seat by her brother. "You know, Percy's probably thinking he's the reason you decided to hit the books."

"Figures, can't help feeding his bloody ego" Ron grumbled. "You know why I'm doing this."

"Yeah, come on I'll quiz you" said Ginny, taking her brother's text book.

The battle with the Fullbringers had really helped Ron grow up. By no means was he going to be anywhere near as studious as Hermione but his new goal to become an Auror, had given him the motivation to at least take his studies a bit more seriously. Ginny though not directly affected like her friends had taken it as a sign to strengthen her and Ron's already strong sibling relationship and has given her support to his efforts.

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Ginny, pausing their studies.

"I don't know" said Ron, he didn't have to ask who his sister was asking about. After the battle at Hogwarts, there was no sign of Cass nor Zane. While Zane's body could've possibly been destroyed by Tonks' Sprenger attack, there was no explanation for Cass's disappearance.

Unbeknownst to the Weasley family, on a hill overlooking their home stood the Fullbringers in question.

"So, what're going to do now?" Zane asked, his body covered in bandages from his battle with Tonks.

"I'll watch him for now" said Cass, her mind flashing back to Ginny and Ron's refusal to kill her.

"So what does that mean you forgive him?"

"Never." No matter what heartfelt apology he gave, Cass would never forgive the loss of her family. "I'll just who he becomes and if I don't like it., I'll kill him without hesitation."

"Whatever works for you" Zane said dismissively. "Anyway, I still intend to find Fletcher. This just means I'll have to flush him out myself. See you around, Cass."

The Fullbringers then went their separate ways.

* * *

With everything back to normal Harry, Remus, and Sirius gathered inside their living room at 221 Baker Street to see Lily off.

"You be sure to take care of yourself" said Lily, giving Harry a tight hug. "Don't let those two get you into trouble."

"Don't worry I won't" Harry grinned.

"Hey like he needs help getting into trouble" Remus laughed.

"But I'm sure I could come up with something" said Sirius.

"Like I said don't let your godfather get you into trouble" said Lily. "And have fun at the Quidditch cup."

Giving Remus and Sirius a quick hug goodbye, Lily left for the Soul Society promising to pass on their best wishes to James.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" said Sirius, not wanting to linger on the feeling of saying goodbye to one of his closest friends.

"As long as you're not cooking" said Remus.

"What, I'm a great cook!"

Harry just laughed as he followed them into the kitchen thinking that despite the rough beginning the rest of his summer was looking bright.

* * *

Well that's the end of this story. Thanks for reading.


	13. Sequel Up

The sequel is up. Titled: Don't Fear the Reaper. Thanks for reading and hope you'll decide to check out the new story.


End file.
